Silent Demise
by xxDarknessxx3
Summary: AU. Several people had decided on a dare to enter inside the home where a family had been driven out after some unexpected supernatural things happened there after the sightings of a angelic devil is suppose to live there, is it a lie? Or something more? hiatus
1. Prologue

**Author's notes  
><strong>Now if you people are scared of horror, and can easily nightmares, then this story is not for you, I am simply warning you for the sanity of myself being a horror junkie. I'm simply writing this horror, haunted story cause I have a huge imagination. If you still wanna read it despite of what I told you...**  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

For some reason, the moon glowed an eerie red like something ominous was bound to happen. Sirens were blaring on the streets, driving all fast and most of the regular cars quickly moved out of the way. They had got a call from the neighbors of some disturbance next door, but it sound more like screams and panic. Without a doubt, possibly a robbery in progress. The police stormed the house in groups with their guns in tow along with their batons, watching the home for possible movement. As the rest stayed alert by their cop cars, a few policemen had made their move into the yard.

"Clear."

With guns up high, they carefully tread the yard towards the door, hopefully not to alert the suppose robber to run outside, unaware of an ominous presence watching down on them with such curiosity from the attic window. Standing at each side, eyes carefully placed on the door's fully structure. Which meant that the robber had not broke down the door, that left the windows to be his only way in. Carefully touching the door knob and looking at his other fellow officers to throw the signal to open the door

Lingering in the front, the inside looked like a war took place or something bad happened. The air reeked of blood, breathing it into your lungs almost made them gag, an unsettling feeling of dread creeping along on the hairs on the back of their neck. Slowly walking on the floorboards with their guns held high, the floors creaked at each step they took, making this job even more eerie than the usual ones with psychopaths holding people hostage until they get what they wanted. But this- this was more strange.

Nobody was here to greet the police at the door, which made it possible that the family may be dead. Their flashlights on due to the darkness within the house as the lights flickered off and on, one room contained a couch with four claw marks and stuffing coming out, chair lying on its side in pieces, a blank tv and broken glass table with shards scattered about. They had be a lot careful now, who knows what kind of person the police may be dealing with, one motioned to the others to come look into the kitchen if the killer/robber was there, nodding heads and they all came out of hiding with their guns pointed at no one. Blood splatter across the table, dripping to the ground. Out came the radio to speak with the other officers:

_There is a lot of blood here in the kitchen, no sign of the robber, nor the family._

_Well...keep on looking...this person must be brought...down before more are k..illed._

_Understood...  
><em>

For some reason, the radio was getting a bit static, so it was hard to hear the chief. Then, a thump from the floor above their heads, running footsteps. They looked up at the ceiling to the noise, the officers over looked, never had thought to look upstairs for survivors, so with that being part of the plan, they snuck back over to the front of the door since the stairs were right in front of them. Not only that, one of them found fingernail marks on the floor leading to somewhere, so without a thought, the three split up, two, going towards wherever the marks led to, while the other went upstairs to investigate the noise. Lying against the wall, this one here slowly crept up the stairs despite of them creaking like the floors, cannot have them doing that, or it will alert the killer/robber and kill whoever is left. Photo pictures of the family itself with the glass busted up like someone had threw a punch. It just gets stranger, and stranger.

Meanwhile, the other two following the fingernail marking spotted the door, the markings had disappeared under there that seemed to lead towards the basement. Clutching away at the knob, slowly turning it to meet with a dark den, the rotten smell of corpse was making the two gag more than the blood air. As one slowly tipped on the stairs, from the shadows between the stairs, a claw-like gauntlet appeared to make this officer have an unfortunate accident, but then it stopped itself and slipped back into the darkness, like it was going to deal with them later. The two attempted to cover their noses from the rotten corpse smell once they reached to the bottom, looking around for the source of this gagging smell.

"What the heck is that smell? It smells like something rotten..." Shining the light around the cluttered room with empty boxes.

"I don't know... keep looking.."

Minutes of looking around the basement boxes, both have found the source of the gagging smell, dying corpses being eaten alive by maggots. Stomachs churning to the point of almost throwing up. This was enough to deal with, so with that he went to his radio to gather up what they found and get out of here, this place was already deemed creepy to stay here no longer.

_Ok...have you found...a..anyth..ing upstairs...y..yet?_ For some reason, the radio frequency had been having trouble picking up, but they were not far from each other, why would it be acting up now?

_Yes...the corpse of a young woman, slain in the bathroom._

_What about the husband? Was he the one that killed her?_

_The husband's dead as well...but..._

_But? Go on, tell me._

_I managed to find their fifteen-year old son._

_Poor thing must be traumatized..come on, let's get out of here._

This house alone gave out a real evil-like aura, but it was the least of their worries. The police rode out from the dark home, leaving the yellow "DO NOT ENTER" tape surrounding the entrance of the door, and the teenager in tow. Why did this killer leave the kid unharmed and decides to kill his parents? This twisted world. They left the teen at a hospital to be looked over for any kind of bruises, possibly cuts, and stab wounds the killer might have left. Apparently, there was no cuts nor bruises. Strange. Most victims are injured trying to fight out their captives, but this one here seems to be so lucky to escape it. As the night shift nurses strolled through the halls, watching the patients for any irregular pattern, one of the nurses had visited the fifteen-year old with the clipboard held to her chest, slightly smiling cause she just hated her job.

"Goddamn it, dealing with these crazy, sick patients here and having puke in my pockets, I'm bound to go crazy."

She opened the door to check the patient if he was still alive breathing, but he was. What a relief. Sitting up and somewhat unaware of her presence, or so she thought, staring outside the window at the red moon, curious. She thought he was just as cute than all the guys she dated. But who and why would some person would kill his family, but spare him? This poor kid must be psychologically broken

The nurse frowned, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents' deaths, I know what's it like loosing someone that was that close to you, what kind of person would do such a thing?"

He smiled, "What if it wasn't human?"

"Wasn't human? What do you mean?"

The lights flickered, not just in the room itself, but all over the hospital. What was doing all of that? The lights flickered, not just in the room itself, but all over the hospital. What was doing all of that? Unaware of their newly patient showing off a sinister smile.

Then, all the lights went out in the hospital. The others should know about this as of now, possibly trying to figure out what just happened right now.

"Great," she mumbled, getting out her small flashlight from her front pocket. "Honestly, how in the heck the lights just go out like that. J-just stay where you are ok?"

Flashing the light over towards the light switch, flipping it on and off. She huffed, the entire hospital lights are completely out. She grabbed the radio hooked to her pants and spoke with another nurse. That witch did this.

_What the heck man? How did the lights go out, and did you kill them to laugh at me?  
><em>

_How should I know how? I was on the first floor working, I do not keep tabs with the electricity.  
><em>

_You seem more smarter than me and possibly know what made the lights go out._

_Shut it, I guess the weather must have. That's all I know of...  
><em>

She groaned, certain that one did it for kicks. _Well do something._

_Oh be quiet will ya? I can see what I can do, but its best to wait til morning._

She groaned out loud, there was no way to just wait til morning for someone else to work on the lights. Well this is just great. She sat down onto the side of the bed, burying her face into her hands. "Sorry, we're having some difficulty with the lights, don't know why though," she slightly laughed despite of just sitting in the dark with just a flashlight, and no lit candles out to not waste batteries. Sadly that flashlight was not going to be on for long because this lady was a cheap-sake.

"Ah, stupid batteries. I wish they were on a longer enough til morning," she grumbled, attempting to keeping these batteries alive, hitting it against her palm of her hand. She slightly smiled, "Got it..." She frowned, grimacing at this irony, metal taste in her mouth. Tasted like blood. She coughed into her right hand, as the light flashed on it, saw that she had been tasting blood all this time. But where did it come from? Surely she did not land on anything sharp that she knew of, so what made this wound? The coughing had gotten worse, her lungs had been filled with the crimson-y color and she fell down onto the cold floor, bleeding from a freshly, made hole that just appeared there now.

Then, she forgot the patient she was talking to, maybe his mind cracked from the deathly trauma that made caused it. How did he...? When did he...? Crawling for her life, whimpering and pleading for her life, red eyes peered down at her dying life, smiling and filled without any type of sympathy. He simply left her to die from blood loss.

By morning time, doctors and other nurses have discovered dead bodies of the night shift nurses, one on the second floor on the floor with a gaping hole on her chest in her own blood, another in the elevator, sitting and staring into space being choked to death by what seems like her own hands, another found on the ground with her skull cracked open outside of the hospital, and the other hanging from the second floor room where the survivor stayed in. But he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth, or at least from the city like he was being chased away. Nobody hasn't seen him last night. Possibly the killer remains at large. The only evidence forensics had found, was one, large, black feather by each dead corpse.

Was is a raven that attacked them? Or a bad unfortunate luck?

Murder in Japan  
>Mother, father found dead in home, the son gone missing...<br>Several nurses also found, slain in different places...  
>Also, the robberkiller remains at large.

To Be Continued...


	2. Dare

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<br>**

* * *

><p>Dare<p>

As the years went by, this house here has remained under the police wraps to keep out civilians from trespassing onto this property, it has not gained a customer since the last family who bought it and stayed for two days, who has claimed to have seen a shadow of an angelic devil lingering around the house, almost murdering a woman choking her to death if her husband have not seen it and rescued her in time, also manipulated their teenage daughter into killing the neighbor's teenage son while posing as an angel feeding her lies. Black feathers found near their daughter's bed, practically almost everywhere in the house. The window downstairs, the kitchen, hell even the front and back doors. How can this be? Eventually the bank tried again with selling the house to another couple without any kids, but after a month the sighting of an angelic devil had been spotted lingering in the basement, trying to do harm once more each time the boyfriend had left the house. Bearing hand marks over her wrists to the point of breaking bones, dragging her body into a secluded room during the night, only to come up with blood and more wounds. They left as well. So, with the events being so strange yet eerie for someone like children and infants to stay in there, the police had no choice but to close it off, never to be on the markets, nor for human souls to touch the ground again.

Yet, someone was bound to do so...

"This is it?" An unimpressed red-head crossed his arms, expecting for something cool to happen.

Steve questioned him with a confused look, "Yeah, what were you looking for in this place?"

"Um, something more spooky looking? This house don't look so scary like the newspaper said..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it, this is the house where a family got ran out of-"

"Hey. What are you brats doing over here?"

Both Hwoarang and Steve turned to find an old man standing and glaring at them like he was gonna kill them. Something about him was just as equally eerie as this house, white hair sticking out on the sides but not in the middle, just as bald and shinny. Almost like the old men who talk about getting kids off their lawn, but for an old guy, he was alive and still kicking it.

"Shouldn't be play near here, go do something productive that's not here..." He spoke with such malice like he hated people in general.

The red-head scoffed, "Chill out gramps, we're just observing the house." Hwoarang didn't like this old man's tone of voice.\

"This gramps could kick your ass if he wanted to," the old man retailiated back with a sneer. "Now get the hell away from here."

The grumpy, old man left them here to think about what they may attempting to do, although Hwoarang, nor Steve had no idea what the heck that old man was being a grouchy just because they stood near the dubbed "evil house."

"What the heck was that? That ol' geezer just came out of nowhere, started treating us, us, like kids, then disappear. What the fuck? Should have kicked his ass.."

Steve didn't think it would be a good idea. "Well, he did have a point there about lingering near.." He trailed with his words, waving his hands around and pointing at the house.

"So? That just only means we can go in there and see what makes it so scary," Hwoarang replied with some crazy idea inside his head.

"I don't know, after hearing those stories about it from the newspaper and the news, I don't think-" He was cut off by Hwoarang's words of convincing.

"Come on!" Hwoarang was surely egging him on. "We can just bring the girls along as well, since your chicken and all." He smirked.\

"Alright, but believe me I am no chicken." He told the red-head, sure he didn't want to go inside, but Hwoarang insisted them and the girls would come along to find out what's so scary about this house.

Steve looked back at the house, looking at the structure reminded him of a graveyard without the graves, but it did look so dead. "Hey Steve, come on. We have to meet up with the girls and tell them about our plan."

"Right, right," the Brit nodded and ran where Hwoarang somewhat waited on him.

Lingering at a cafe that sat on the corner, drinking smoothies and pop as they talked about certain things as many people around their table talked about the evil house, sightings of a devil been seen at the attic window, looking straight at them. Possibly into their souls. Of course nobody has gotten proof of that, so it could be a lie just to get on tv. Or is it really true? Listening to the rumors around then, one of the girls had gotten scared of it.

"Um, do you think that house...is really haunted? I mean people have seen weird things outside the home itself."

"Oh please Xiao, you can't say that for sure just cause rumors are going around," the brunette sighed as she sipped her drink. "People like to lie to get on tv.."

Xiaoyu puffed up her cheeks, "Pooh Asuka, you're not helping the situation. Julia, you believe them stories right?"

"Oh, I can't say for sure that I believe them...I mean, I have yet to see these evil spirits to make that official."

The rich girl scoffed as she was unimpressed with these ghost stories. "You guys need to quit thinking those ghost stories, I mean Asuka's right. How do you know people are not lying about the devil sightings just to get on tv?"

"It doesn't seem that way," the bubbly girl paused grimacing, "a family ran out of the place cause something weird happened! Their daughter killed the neighbor's kid cause she told the media an angel told her that boy was evil."

"She might have done it on her own time," the Indian pointed out. "And then used paranormal things as her alibi."

"Oh no, don't look now, but I see a smile on Hwo's face," Asuka sighed as they all know that Korean boy had something up his sleeve.

"Come on ladies, you, me, and Steve are gonna investigate that house."

"What? You want us to investigate that house? You and Steve? I'd expect it coming from you."

"Hey!" Hwoarang was offended with that comment.

"But you Steve? Really?" The girls were shocked at this newly found discovery.

Steve defended himself. "No, no, he coated me to go with."

The girls looked at each other, trying to make an attempt to believe his story, after all he does hang around the Korean more likely that anyone of them. Possibly gaining the influence to do crazy things like he does. That would be bad. Very bad.

"Errr, what would be gaining if we do go in there?" Julia asked.

"To see who's not chicken, that's what. I see nothing famous about the place," he said with pride, unafraid of this said house. "We can bring Leo along for the ride too, someone call her up."

Such a thought to make a dare to linger into the house with such evil...

The gang snuck out of their houses, or just left with an excuse to "go home," only to meet up with their friends outside in the dark at some corner street, walking towards the haunted house like they were running away from the police from breaking out of prison looking for shelter. Sure, one of them wanted to go inside the place that reminded people of a graveyard, but some of the others not so much. Julia wasn't so sure of this idea, Asuka did not mind it too much, Lili didn't care for it, Leo was still mad at Hwoarang for inviting her to this, and Xiaoyu seemed frightened with that idea of trespassing. It had an evil aura, that alone should make someone not to go in there.

"Please tell me why I am here? This little bet of yours does not concern me," Leo muttered, she was not amused that Hwoarang had to add her to this crazy equation to sneak inside that house.

"Chill woman, if these girls had to be involved, then you do too," the red-head explained his actions, but that was not convincing her.

"I wasn't even there, how in the heck you involved me in this crap? I'll never know." She crossed her arms.

Asuka placed her hand on Leo's shoulder, shaking her head, "Its no use Leo, I stopped wondering what Hwo sometimes be thinking in that crazy head of his."

"My head is not crazy," he scoffed. "Its pure genius after this thought."

Asuka rolled her eyes, muttering "That's what you think."

"Jeez, if you wanted to go figure out what's up with that house, you clearly could have done it yourself. Leave me out of this," Leo told him.

Julia sighed, "Enough guys. Now what's the whole point to this? What will we be looking in this said house when we do go in?"

"Hopefully not the devil with angel wings," Xiaoyu mumbled.

Lili overheard her, scoffing. "Oh Xiao, you really need to quit with that. Ghost stories are known to scare people."

"So, what you're saying is..." he paused with a smirk on his face, "you're more likely the candidate to go inside first right?"

She groaned, "I didn't say that I was volunteering myself, I was simply telling her that ghost stories are just to scare people with."

"Boy, nothing scares you Lili," Xiaoyu sighed, sounding a bit annoyed at that.

She huffed proudly, "Of course not, I don't let some ghost story get the best of me."

Standing two stores high, if you count the basement as one as well, vines wrapped up on the left side of the home. The trees, and flowers were all dead, leaning over and dead leaves stayed in place since the last family had lived here. Cobwebs at every corner, the atmosphere still as it was years ago, dark and depressing with a creepy factor. It smelled like fresh, dead corpses and fresh blood, like being in a doctor's office with hints of being in a morgue. Still, something about it was creepy that topped the look of it, a pair of eyes following your every movement, being watched most of the time.

"So, who's going first?" asked the Korean, only to be met with silence.

Leo spoke as she crossed her hands, "I'm not, it should NOT concern me in your games to scare people with."

"No way," Xiaoyu declined.

Hwoarang sighed, "Fine then, if no one wants to go in there, we'll just have to draw straws then."

"A game of straws to pick out who goes in? Really?" Lili was by far unimpressed with thst kind of idea, "its a childish game."

The Korean rolled his eyes. "Then, why don't you go in there, richie. Saves us the trouble to find out."

"No way," she declined his offer, "its was a complete waste of my own time. trying to find something that does not exist."

"Scared?" Hwo taunted Lili, which only irritated her in a matter of minutes.

"Enough, jeez...this was your idea, why not you go in there and save us from hearing you two bicker like children," Julia sighed. "Just draw the straws out already."

Who was destined to go inside...? 


	3. Eerie

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<br>**

* * *

><p>Eerie<p>

Lili POV

I drew the short straw, me...what the fuck? That idiot Korean, he possibly rid the damn thing not to go inside himself. I mean, he was the one who thought of this crap in the first place. I outta beat his face in for planning this, what made him think I wanted to go in there? In a place that people shouldn't go in, I knew that something felt wrong with it, but it didn't scare me.

"Well, well, looks like the rich girl goes in first," he smirked, I outta smack that smirk off his face.

Julia handed me a flashlight, and a walkie talkie. "We can communicate with you through this, to keep in contact with you."

Yeah great I should say. Before I even made a move towards the darn place, I overheard Xiaoyu tell me to be careful, like I need to be careful going into an abandoned place with no such thing as ghosts. Never have seen one in my life. This is nothing more than some cheap joke coming from Hwoarang's end to scare people. Well, then, I'll show him two can play that game. I walked towards the door, staring at all the dead things around me along with the raven just sitting on that branch, twisting his head sideways and blinking at me, like I had a death wish coming to me when I go inside. Big deal. I opened the door, only to struck by the smell of fresh blood waiting, lingering in the halls. I gagged at the stench, wanting to throw up whatever I ate, but I pulled through just by coughing.

"Why in the hell does it smell like fresh blood? I thought it was all gone by now..." I mumbled while I just flashed the light on certain things, smells like that just don't stay lingering in here, does it?

Then, the door just slammed shut, I quickly turned around and made haste to open it back. Twisting the knob left and right to find out something, or rather someone locked me out. Those idiots, they think its so funny to do this to me. "Gonna kill those guys." I sighed as my shoes collided with the creaking floor as I walked, looking at certain things that just stood out. The broken glass table, the weirdly claw marks into the couch. Its just strange. The smell got even worse as I just stayed outside of the living room, should I follow it? I, carefully, walked on the glass as I walked passed the objects I just was staring into space, right into the kitchen.

Only to meet up with the bloodstained room, crimson all over the tables, window, the sink, heck even the fridge. And the thing is...it was still fresh. What is going on here? I heard something fall onto the floor and break, I stopped like a deer. Who in the heck would be in here with me? The door's all locked up and the windows might be shut, so I had nothing better to do than go check it out.  
>I flashed the light in the direction of the sound once I stepped out from the living room to find a broken photo, and met a stranger at the same time. A very weird stranger just being here with no apparent reason. Was he stuck here too? I thought about it, wearing a purple hoodie with golden flames, his face covered by the shadow from his hood, if that wasn't strange enough, I almost thought I have seen a pure, silver-white eye staring at me, that is if the guy moved so fast. "Hey wait!" I said, running into the direction he went off to, which it was an unknown room, only to find out he just up and vanished.<br>WTH? That's when I radioed that idiot, from what I heard about this house being haunted, the news was a lie. Real immature you Korean imbicial.

'What the hell Hwoarang, I thought you said nobody lived here' I yelled through the talkie, I was simply confused and freaking out of my mind. Stupid news media.

'Duhhh, of course nobody lives there. What the hell's you're problem?'

'Well, explain to me why there's a guy here, in this house? Explain that.'

'A guy?' He paused with a weird look on his face. 'What the heck does he look like?'

I was just shocked to find out if this guy's either a poor guy, or something else. Nobody just doesn't disappear like that. 'Well- I don't know darn it, I have not looked at his face, all I know is he's wearing a purple hoodie.'

'Huh, well he might be a wanderer...I don't know, quit telling me things I could care less about.'

I rolled my eyes and put away the radio. A wandering stranger, then how in the hell did he get in so easily? Bitch. Then, by my shoes was a picture, and a large, black feather, I arched my eyebrow. Where did this come from? I decided to keep the feather as a proof of whatever is in this house's might not be real, but the picture was just as strange. I looked at it. A mother, father and their son. Carried the same hair color, wore it completely differently and they looked so happy together. What human being would murder this happy family? If I wasn't so occupied with this happy, little picture, I'd say I'm being watched right now. Then screams had filled the house of murder, the walls bled, the pictures bled, hell even the tv bled along with the floors as well. My shoes were getting blood all over. I am now paranoid at this scenery as I felt something out of place, staring at me, waiting on me to make a move. Why is this eerie feeling not going away? Not gonna stick around and find out, I ran out the door. Although it was hard trying to walk in what is now an ocean of blood. The blood rose and rose further up, sinking to the point where I had to swim for the door, this is just great, swimming in blood. I made an attempt to reach the door knob as I painted the door, staining it with red before plunging back into the blood. If someone tries to talk me into doing this again, I'd beat them for that idea. I was now completely covered, hair and all. Trying to reach a door that seemed so far out of my reach. I stopped, I was being more paranoid than ever, something was in the room with me and I just have to get out before whatever that is would have a chance to get me at my weakest point as of now. I didn't look to find out, I'd be damned to do that crap, I jumped more and more to reach the darn door knob that seemed so far away from my hand, I had to do something. It was coming. Closer. Closer. Closer. Its getting close, come on you damn door. Open.

"Ohhhh, now it wants to open," I mumbled sarcastically. Never again will I ever come into this house, nor near it. I pretty much stumbled out of the place with the whole swimming in blood thing. But still, never again will I ever... 


	4. Paranoia

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<br>**

* * *

><p>Paranoia<p>

We all waited on Lili's return out the house, but that was the least of our worries while she lingered in there, might be the safest bet to be in despite of the evil that is staying there with. Julia swear I felt someone watching us from the skies above our heads, watching, waiting for something. She did not know how long we should be here just standing here, but the evil aura was overwhelming her. Then the door opened, more like could have been pulled out of its hinges by the way she opened that door with a scared look. What a relief that Lili came back out unharmed, but she came out running in a huff with something in her hand.

"Something is in that house..I kid you not," she told them as she checked everywhere on her for any blood only to find nothing out of place.

"So, you admit you're scared then..?" Hwoarang smiled.

"Hwo, knock it off, you could have held the door on her," Xiao pointed out.

"Me? Bahh, I stayed out here, I don't know what could have locked her out," he shrugged.

"Whatever," Asuka muttered, eying the picture and took it from Lili, staring at it. "Who are these people?"

Lili shrugged, "They might be the family that lived here before the others. I don't know. But that's not all what I found." She dug into her pocket to pull out a the feather. Practically all of us looked at it so curious.

Xiao stared and poked it. "Its a raven's feather. But what's it doing in there?"

"Eh, I don't think it is, looks kind of big to be from a raven," Julia closely examined the feather, she couldn't really tell if it was a raven's feather or a crow's feather.

"Look guys, from this kind of feather, it could be from a crow left in there." Leo shrugged.

"Alright Xiao, you're next."

Steve had enough of this. "Look, let's just call it quits. Its getting late here."

"No way," she huffed, after Lili had her experience in that place, the hell with that. "I'm not going in there, you're crazy. I'm with Steve on this one, its late."

Hwo sighed, "Oh Xiao you big baby..using him as a shield to get out of this."

"I'm not a big baby," Xiao yelled, about to give into that meanie's offense until that old man had came to.

"You damn kids.." Yelled the old man, something about this place has him on guard or something.

"Shut it old man. We were not doing anything wrong ya know," Hwo snapped.

"Forget that whole plan. Let's just go, I guess its his house or something," he told him while pushing Hwo out of the way and guided the girls to come with."Sorry about that, won't happen again." Steve quickly spoke as he moved everyone out of his way.

"Those brats just don't know what they're getting themselves into..." Huffed the old man, staring back at the house. "This generation will get themselves killed after this."

The gang reached not too far from the house, walking to take the girls back to their homes. Hwo was steamed that they could not finish this up.

"Well, there's always a tomorrow night, we can finish this up," he declared.

"Oh no, ever again will I ever let you talk to me about doing some crazy crap like this!" Lili exclaimed, she had never been this scared since practically never.

"Pff! Aw come on, its just a house. Nothing else."

"Nothing else?" She wanted to beat him left and right for that comment. "I literally had to swim in blood to reach to the door! I'd like to see you go in there."

Steve intervened, "Guys, guys, let's just calm down. Breathe."

"Just let it go, whatever happened in there...you know," Asuka shrugged as she didn't seem to care to stop this battle.

First, they stopped at Julia's house since it was more closer than anyone elses. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, waving back to the group before closing it shut. She sighed. Her eyes glanced over to the stairs as she heard some kind of noise in her house, a pair of shoes clacking against the floor. Probably the neighbors again doing who knows what, she assumed. But it wasn't. More likely close in her house, lingering. Julia was in shock to see who it was going up the stairs so casually like this person lived here with her.

A woman.

Julia could not see her face, but the back of her head. She had jet-black hair, and wore a long, pretty, white dress without no smudges nor dirt on it, walking towards a certain door in her house for some reason she did not know of, opening it and closing it shut. Julia stood frozen onto the stairs in shock before she decided to run after the woman. What was she doing here? Next to Lili saying that she saw this strange man, the Indian have seen a woman in white this time on that picture, but she was there in that room doing who knows what. What's going on? She had not went inside that place, only Lili has. So why is she feeling the effect of this evil vibe? Turning the knob, Julia only met with nothing but the bathroom itself and running water coming from the tub that she did not turn it on. Strange. Julia reached over to the knob and turned it off. She looked down into the water, frowning at the sight of the color that it did not show. Red. Crimson red, not a clear blue-ish color, but red. Julia scoffed, rolling up her sleeve and reaching into the messy red water to pull out the plug to end this little game. "This isn't funny," she thought, pulling the plug out of the tub. But the blood did not go down, Julia thought something was wrong with the tub, normally the water would have gone down, but not this time. Something had gotten a hold of her as she tried to pull her arm out of the tub.

"What the-"

Then soon enough, she got dragged in face first. Blood moving and splashing around as she attempted to pull herself from the tub itself, kicking and gasping for air being pulled back in. Something was here trying to kill her.

She coughed up the blood that entered in her lungs while staring at the blood filled tub, what could have dragged her into that? Julia used the sink to pull herself up. She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair was a darker shade of color, her face and hands covered in blood, this was just a crazy night to be enduring this strange mess right now. Grabbing the towel next to the sink, she turned on the water, washing it off her arms and face. As the water rushed out, the faucet shook a bit before it rushed out blood as well. In shock once she removed the now blood stained towel, Julia quickly turned off the water. Breathing heavily and being deeply in shock, she could tell that this wasn't a joke.

Something was in the area trying to kill her.

By morning time, Xiaoyu gasped out of breath as she looked around her room, clutching away at her sheets in fear. Her cell phone rang, she eyed it as it rang. And rang. And rang. She told herself there was nothing wrong with it, just answer the darn thing.

"Hello?"

"Its Asuka, where are you?"

"At home, why?"

"We're suppost to meet up at the cafe."

"Ah crap. I'll be there soon."

Taking a shower, she sat in the tub with her knees up as the water dropped on her, that nightmare had her shaken up. Xiaoyu sighed as she was suppose to meet the others at the cafe they usually hung around, but she kind of overslept it, so she sighed silently. slipping on her shoes and walked out the door. Xiaoyu began to have an eerie feeling of a pair of eyes watching her as she walked a few miles from home. Where? "Don't let it spook you, whatever it is," she paused, grimacing the sight of the bloody kitchen back at the abandoned house, "..its nothing more than a sense of me being paranoid. That's all." Xiaoyu breathed as she was now among people waiting for the light to change.

As she awaited near the traffic light being green with rushing cars driving past by so fast, everything became slow, the people became slow, the cars, even the birds were moving slow too. As the crowd departed slowly as they walked along with the cars driving slowly, her eyes widen to the sight of a person she may have seen during her adventure inside. "No." Its him again, that person in the purple hoodie. Xiaoyu could feel the hairs on her arms standing high, she wondered if that was a sign of paranoia. Who is he and why is he always near by? Between her and that stranger with the purple hoodie was the road Xiaoyu must cross. "I can do this, I can do this," she mumbled to herself, not to be intimidated by this no longer. She mustered up enough courage to walk the street as the signs changed, paying no mind to this man who always had a creepy vibe

_I'll show you the true meaning of fear..._

She quickly looked back in the same direction of that strange man as she stopped in her tracks, only to find nothing but people crossing the street, Xiaoyu heard that clearly. But what did that mean? She rubbed her arms and walked away, trying to forget what she had just dealt with so far.

"Sorry I'm late," she mumbled.

"Xiao, you look kind of terrible. Shaken up too," Asuka pointed out as Xiao sat across from Steve.

"I just had the strangest experience while crossing the street."

"Really?" Lili wondered.

Xiao nodded, "Yeah. Lili, I know you said you saw a strange man in a purple hoodie, right? Well, I saw him today."

Eyes widen as that was brought up, all except Hwoarang who has not seen this guy, nor is impressed at it. Someone's trying to scare them, and its working oh so well.

"Not only that I saw him, he spoke out to me. It was like I was the only person that could hear him say these words: I'll show you the true meaning of fear..."

"Wow, that's scary," Leo muttered, "I had an awful dream of a devil with black eyes staring deep at me, almost like it was trying to kill me."

"Really? You guys are so scared of something so small. I'm not afraid of anything."

Asuka scoffed, "Besides loosing...but look, most of us here had some real, crazy experiences we cannot explain. Otherwise, we would have blamed you Hwo."

"For what? Sure I pulled some jokes, but not like that," he muttered.

"I think there's something else going on, rumors have been going that if you're close to the house or even go inside, you're cursed."

Cursed. Or something else...? 


	5. Suicide

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<br>**

* * *

><p>Suicide<p>

The gang sat there in shock as the evil experiences for Lili, Xiao, and Julia, could the rumors be true about being near it could curse you? Nothing hasn't happened to the rest of them, not yet. But soon, it will happen. But what to do? How to break out of this curse? The gang gathered around the computer, went looking on site to site for a clue about how to break it, but most of them were nothing more than the growing numbers of missing people that came into contact with the said abandoned building, how police had stopped looking for a child, who is now possibly a young adult, that escaped from the hospital. No luck, none of these sites had not a drop of evidence. Then after clicking onto another site, many sheets of newspaper articles appeared to their faces, stating the many missing people from different parts of the globe, but most of them were here in Japan. One of them struck a clue to where to go:

**Disappearances of several students from Mishima Polytechnic**  
><strong>Several students have gone missing since June, one student left alive sent to asylum for the insane<strong>

"What are we doing in front of insane asylum?" Leo asked, glancing out the window at the scenery as she and the rest were stuck in a car, driving miles away from Tokyo into the boarders of Yokohama to visit a friend that used to went to Polytechnic with, as he was the descending survivor of these strange occurrences not even the police could not explain.

"Remember Shin? Our friend we all used to play with before we all scattered?"

"I remember that kid, we had so much fun. But this is where Shin is? Locked away in an insane asylum?" Asuka was shocked at this.

Xiao sighed as she remembered Kamiya from her class. "Yeah, I heard that he went crazy, put up newspapers over the windows in his room when I went to give him his homework as he stopped coming to school. Told me that a few people from school there died just by standing there."

"Maybe he can help us, seems like Shin knows about it since he is still alive," Lili pointed out, but really wasn't too sure of it.

Enclosed by the white walls without any stitch of windows, under heavy surveillance due to being labeled a schizo to the other doctors and psychiatrists that visited him, Shin Kamiya sat on his bed knees held close to his chest as he kept his eyes on the door. Waiting on something. Ever since his parents had ensnared him into this place to get better, Shin have gotten quite worse than before. He always thought this would be the death of him as he knew this place was holding him down, just allowing it come near, but the many mysterious deaths surrounding the guards had made him spiral into insanity, locked away in this rump room. An opportunity for it to kill, he knew that. "You have visitors." Being guided by the guards here towards the visiting station, nothing more than a room with a bunch of tables and chairs scattered about. Nothing new. He saw his friends were all waiting on him.

"Shin, you look terrible...have you been sleeping lately?" Xiao asked, he just simply laughed.

"Nothing like insomnia to keep you up at night." His eyes had dark rings around it to tell that he had not been sleeping too well. "How have you all been?"

Asuka sighed, "Not too well I should say."

"Anyway straight to the point, Xiaoyu said that you went inside that place at one time?" The red-head asked.

Shin tensed up as that building was mentioned to him, he never thought to hear that anymore since nothing comes in the asylum's walls but newspapers. The nurses here don't let him read them since it would be about the missing, to keep him sane and his brain on track with the meds that were given to him. But now, the people before him, his dear friends, had brought it back up again. Maybe because they did something stupid just like the other kids from school. All just because Shin Kamiya was the lucky one, the one who survived it all.

All for now.

"Why do you want to know about it?" He whispered, being uneasy of this silence, "why?"

"Well, me and these guys decided to go check out the house." Hwoarang could feel the glares on him for saying that, but ignored that.

"What do you mean we decided going there?" Leo cried.

"You dragged us all with you," Julia pointed out.

"You guys did what?" The brunette groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Why? Why do that?"

"What's your problem Kamiya? Its just a house. Besides, we wanted to see what the big deal is about it."

"Its not just a house Hwoarang, something inside there is inhabiting the place. A devil that looked like an angel..." he paused as Shin gave out a weak laugh, "it keeps on finding me no matter where I hide. Even in my sleep. It won't stop killing these employees that gets in the way..."

"Don't worry Shin, we'll-" Xiao was cut off by the Korean, he was not convinced of this. "Are you even sure this is all real?"

"Of course its real!" he paused, slamming down several exact black, inky feathers. "Why else would these feathers are constantly here where I am? Haunting me of what demise I will feel when it comes for me!"

Its the same feather as the one Lili had picked up during the adventure, the rich girl drew out the feather and place it right next to the same one. It was a match. This was becoming too much, its weird to find out that people have been chased from an entity they cannot find, nor see. Before they know it, its death to you and nothing else. "It may be from a raven, or a crow."

"That feather's not from a crow, nor a raven. Its too big for it. Its actually from that devil with angel wings, I've realized it after I came face to face with that thing." And with that, Shin did not want to remember that feeling

Julia asked, "Is there a way to stop this? A way to end it all? And how do you know that this is not from your head."

Shin sighed. "A way to end it all? Its possibly death being the only way out of it. You can't stop it, even if you wanted to try." He glared at Julia for even asking that, like he was insulted. "So what? You think like those psychiatrists that believed I am schizophrenic? That all of this is nothing more than schizophrenia? Mass Hysteria?" He laughed silently then whispered, "well it isn't, I am not stressed, nor am I sick. I wouldn't be in here if its just schizophrenia, they would have handed me meds and be done with it."

"Alright, visiting hours are done," said the nurse, guiding the patients back to their room.

Shin glanced, knowing that this will be the last he'll see of morning and his friends. "You know, this is the last time you'll see of me. It will be certain that it will get me when I am weak."

"Don't say that, we'll find a way to get you out of this," Leo said with determination.

"Just because I escaped death once, doesn't mean that I will again." With that in mind, Shin removed himself from the table and back to his room to stay put.  
>Outside of the asylum building as the sun began to set, grimacing and worried faces painted all over them as Shin told him there was nothing to do about his own death, nor to stop this madness from happening anymore. It had to be some kind of way. Somebody had to know about this, someone who is intelligant and knew what was going on with the murders. But where?<p>

Asuka scratched her head. "We have to hurry up and find a way for Shin to be spared once more."

"Yeah, but where to start though?" Steve wondered.

"Research? Maybe the history books may say something about it." Leo suggested.

"Ok, I draw the line on library," Hwo muttered out, crossing his arms. "They are boring, so drop me off at a bar, me and Steve."

The Brit stared awkwardly at Hwo. "What?"

"Yeah, we'll go out for a drink while the girls brush up on history."

"Man the things you get me wrapped in without my statement."

The sky streaked with lighting as the rain down poured and thunder rumbled. The night-shift was in session, the patients were all in their rooms sleeping so soundly without a care, all except Shin, who refused to sleep a wink. All huddled into the courner of his bed with his head resting on his knees, thinking of something to get out of here. He begged the nurses not to leave him here, but they always said nothing to fear. Yeah right. Those security guards wouldn't know what to do when they find it. Then after a eerie silence in that rump room, Shin felt it. There it was, that dreaded feeling he began to sense, it was coming. Eyes wide, he moved towards the door, twisting and turning with no such luck. He pounded away at the door, screaming for help before making another opening attempt at the door. Shin wasn't planning on dying like all those times, no way. Lighting killed the lights for a while before popping back on. Written in blood all around the room: I'll show you the true meaning of fear...

"I won't let you get me!" He cried out, started ramming at the door until it opened.

Huffing and puffing while leaning towards the wall, Shin looked back to see the lights blinked and blinked for who knows why. One blink showed a silhouette of a man wearing a hoodie that he could not make out who it was before shifting into the darkness, another blink showed another silhouette, but it seem to show a widely feature of something inhuman. Shin knew what that was, so with that he pushed the wall away and ran away to wherever the hallway lead him to. Hopefully somewhere far. "Go away, just go away," he mumbled out as he came to a halt. Damn, one way lead to some stairs while another lead to another hall, but Shin had no time to waste, so he opened the door to the stairs. Closing it shut, looking around to find a chair just there for the moment to use, Shin blocked the knob from opening before taking the way up. Yet there was no need for the chair between the door, it was practically punched off its hinges with a dent as it fell down into the bottom where the basement lies. Oh why put a chair there if its not going to be able to..? That's right, its a entity who had no mind.

After hearing that, it only encouraged him to move faster, ran up to the roof of the building with the down pouring rain and lighting to be company. How lovely. The rain made it hard for him to see plus it being dark, it made it even worse. Completely soaked to the core, Shin narrowed his eyes to find this silhouette of that demonic angel, although it wasn't easy to find it. "Come out, come out and show your face you bastard," he yelled out into the rumbling of thunder. Before he knew it as the rain continued to fall, grabbed by the neck. He began to suffer, having his throat deprived of air while being held over the ledge of a long drop, holding onto the hand that crushes the windpipe to pry it off while staring off into the clouded skies.

He fell from the sky..Falling..into despair, into the darkness without light to guide. As he fell, Shin had stared death in the face in the form of a angelic deciving devil with black, inky wings.

Then a splat to the ground. Light brown eyes lifeless, staring into nothingness as blood oozed out of him. Most of his bones were cracked along with his head where parts of the brain were showing. Shin Kamiya fell to his death. All that was left..

Were the black, inky feathers around his dead, wet corpse. 


	6. Ominous

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<strong>

**I'll have to admit: writing this story's so much fun. ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ominous<p>

Police began to question the night shift staff as they began doing a narrow search inside the building, dusting for fingerprints and looking for any type of clues that may actually get the case back up. Forensics took pictures of the dead corpse with the feathers around it, examining it to know that this was the feather there were around most of the dead corpses and inside the homes of the many missing people. With that in mind, once again it was placed as evidence. After the forensics were done, a white sheet was draped over the corpse.

"Sir, its the same feathers that we had encountered before."

"What? Are you certain that its the same?"

"Yes sir. The ones that we found in many of the different disappearances."

"Ah, shit. Anything else you've found?"

"Yes. There is the matter of a door that was...dented. It was found in the basement."

"Dented you say? Well, get the forensics on it. Damn it, I want these people apprehended."

This case was the most confusing yet difficult cases the police has ever dealt with, not just here but around the world as the ones who visited Japan that had fled back home, disappeared. It seems like the occult has been global all this time if all these people have just up and left like that. What is the motive to make all those people just disappear like that? "Collect the evidence you've found and have these people come in for questioning, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Ahh, this is great. They'll do the work while we enjoy ourselves, its better than looking for something in the library." Hwo scoffed.

"Why do you always drag me everywhere?" Steve sighed.

"Cause I wanted to. Now shut it and enjoy it."

The news was playing in one of the tvs in the bar, most of the people were surrounded and in shock of the recent suicides/deaths and missing peoples that are still missing til this day. Most forgot about the baseball game that's on to watch. It stated the breaking news: police continues to question the night employees about the suicide death of the survivor. Were they watching him? How did he get out? This shocked both Steve and Hwoarang, they just talked to him yesterday and this happens. It just happened so fast. The Brit text on his phone to Lili since they were possibly still at the library doing research and all. Can't really do much about it.

* * *

><p>Surrounded by the bookshelves of many books, the internet and weirdo people coming and going, the girls looked for a piece of crucial info on the building, or anything that could be some use to them.<p>

_**Hey Lili, is Asuka, Julia, Leo and Xiao with you at the moment?**_

_**Yeah they are, somewhat why?**_

_**Go look at the newspaper, you won't believe this.**_

"Who its from?" Julia whispered while looking over her shoulder.

"Its from Steve, he's telling us to look at the newspaper. Go get Xiao, Leo and Asuka."

Leo looked through history of the said evil house, each article she read had missing peoples, and how families had been driven out of the place. From the corners of her eyes, something white floated by. Leo turned in her chair to find a woman wearing a white dress, her black, medium hair flowing with such grace, like an angel walking passed. Narrowing her eyes at this woman that she thought was strange, the German girl got up and trailed behind her looking through the empty shelves. She went into some room in the back of the library, looking both ways and in back of her, Leo crept over to the door. She opened the door so easily forgetting that normally the library always had some kind of code to get into the back for the employees, but the German thought how she was able to get in? Where was this woman going to? Then her phone rang, it alerted her and the woman as Leo tried to shut it off. "Oh, not now," the girl groaned as the woman turned her head, glaring deep at her. She turned around walking towards Leo, who now decided to forget the phone to make a run for it towards the door. The sound of a locked door spooked the German girl even more with that woman glaring, disappearing and reappearing as she walked closer, can't let this happen. Lucky for her, the door opened in time for her to stumble out onto the carpet, not to be left in the hands of this crazy woman. The door simply closed on its own like someone had left out of it. But where did she go this time? Leo just lied there, a few inches away from the door

"Leo, we were looking for you. You didn't answer your phone or anything," the brunette was annoyed by that.

"I had a reason to ignore it, I saw...a woman...she tried to kill me," she huffed out of breath.

Julia gasped, it maybe the same woman that was- "Was she wearing white?"

"I knew it, I saw her in my house that one night. She disappeared when I opened the bathroom door."

"What are you guys doing over here? We're suppose to be getting a newspaper and looking at it, not sit there like idiots." Lili whispered.

"Why should we look at the paper?" Xiao asked curiously. Lili showed them today's paper:

**SURVIVOR FOUND DEAD OUTSIDE OF ASYLUM**  
><strong>Jumped off the roof of the building and committed suicide last night. The nightly staff are being questioned about this ordeal<strong>

"What the hell? Am I reading this right?" Asuka skimmed the text to see that is right.

"Shin's dead? But we just-" Xiao could not believe it was already too late to save him.

Julia grimaced, "I know, we just visited him yesterday about this whole ordeal."

"I hate to say it, but what we're dealing with may not be even alive at this moment."

Leo sighed. "So, what Shin told us is true. There is something out to get us, but what? The only clue we have is those black, inky feathers."

"I think we should change our research, we need to find out who is killing people," Julia suggested, "that way we'll know what it is when we come across it."

"I remember Shin saying 'Devil with angel wings.' You think that could be it?" Asuka pointed out, wondering if there is such a think as a demon, or a devil bearing angel's wings.

The Indian thought. "Maybe...sounds a bit obscure, but who knows. Science has yet to prove me wrong about this, I'll run some tests on it and give you guys a result."

"I'll come with you, I don't think I want to be alone after what just happened," Leo muttered while rubbing her arms to calm herself down.

"I think we all should stick together, its like its aiming at the ones that are alone."

After they left the library, the girls decided to go to Mishima Polytechnic to use the lab to analyze the feather. Using the chem lab within the school grounds, despite that the girls might have snuck their way inside of the darn place, Xiao looked out for any guards roaming about while Julia had examined the feather with the microscope.

Julia found this to be strange, parts of human cells within the feather. "That's strange..."

"What is?" Asked Leo.

"There is human cells on this feather..." It was quite strange and yet intriguing to her, so puzzling of how this feather contained this. Its not a bird like she assumed it to be since science was the tool to figure out world's most questionable questions.

"So, its a human with bird-like traits? Sounds weird," Asuka muttered.

"But I don't understand it," Julia was baffled at this found discovery.

"What we're dealing with is an angel, a real, actual, pure angel we never thought to think about," Xiao exclaimed.

Lili scoffed to the whole 'pure' thing. No angel, she knows of, does the opposite to that many people, its crazy. "The problem with that 'pure angel' is, that thing has murdered, made them disappear, and cause mass of suicide over millions of people. Besides, what angel you know bares black feathers like that?"

"I see that, but wouldn't that make the creature a hybrid of both maybe?" Leo wondered.

Asuka didn't seemed convinced that two of the different species could make something like that, an angel and devil hate each other. "Seems a bit awkward though, we should go find the guys before nightfall hits. Who knows what they may be doing."

* * *

><p>"Never again will I ever go to a bar with you," Steve huffed while Hwo just laughed.<p>

"Its fun, and its not boring," he pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Hey, look there. Is that the guy? Purple hoodie with gold flames. Fits the description of what Lili told us."

Hwo scoffed, "Is that it? I see nothing strange about him, so he's wearing a hoodie. That's not strange, he's probably a homeless person. I say let's go follow him."

"I say not," Steve muttered. "Its late, we can't see a thing, let alone with these streetlights being all dim."

"Pfff~! Come on, what's the worse that could happen?" Hwoarang smirked, ignoring the warning and trailed behind, where Steve had no choice, but to follow his crazy friend. Who knows what kind of problems lie in these dark streets. Unaware of their trailing, the man smirked an evil smirk and just continued to walk far from the lights of civilization into an unknown place, taking a turn into an alley. Hwoarang motioned Steve to come along as the Brit was practically dragged into this crap.

Hwo huffed. "Where did he go? I can't see a thing down this alley."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, idiot." He sighed, using the wall as a way out of this alley. "But no, you just had to follow..."

The moon appeared out of the clouds, shining down on them as a light. "Good thing the moon came out," he muttered, sighing with relief while looking down the dark path going to a dead end. "He went down there? In the dark, how in the heck this guy can see without realizing that's a no way out?" Through the darkness, a pair of silver white eyes glowed through the dark. Hwoarang and Steve stepped back a little in shock as they wondered who was this looking dead at them? Those eyes. They were silver-white, like a pure gem under a lamp, like the moon in the sky, and it was staring dead at them way. They could feel their heart beating fast as they just stood there looking, the eyes were getting close, it was walking towards them from within the shadow. Out from the darkness came this creature, spiked hair with long bangs fallen partially over its eyes as ivory colored horns stood out, bearing markings onto its chest and forehead, chains hanging from its arm and torso, wearing red gauntlet-like gloves with claws like an Eagle pointed at its sides and bared black, inky wings on its back. It stared at these people with such curious, before the glow turned red, like death with a malicious grin on its face.

So, this is the devil with the angel wings Shin had spoke about, the feathers came from the wings. Stuck in shock, Steve made an attempt to snap Hwoarang out of a shocked induced coma by repeatedly hitting him over on his chest. "Hey, um...I think we should start running," he mumbled.

"Yeah," he huffed, "good idea."

The two finally made a break for it into the streets as the strange creature took off into the skies. They did not look back as they ran to the lights of the traffic and the cars that were driving east and west, could not hear the cries for help. Oh why civilization had to be so far away out of their reach? The sounds of beating wings rushing through the wind, cutting it in half spooked them even more, so the two decided to cut through some alleyways, jumping fences and single narrowly escaping that demon, who made an attempt to drop down and attacked them at different times and used that red, devilish beam, into the park. Huffing and puffing out of breath while leaning against a tree.

"What do we do now?" huffed Steve, "civilization's may not be far from us, but that demon of a devil's still in the sky."

"I don't know, but I do know that all this that I said was fake, I take it back." he weakly laughed. "I'll just have to run again." And with that, they looked up for a small moment before taking off to find the girls who were also looking for them as well.

Hours of running like scared little girls, being blasted at, resulting with two cars being on fire and what not, the scared pair made their way inside what seems to be abandoned place with the lights still on. Hwo quickly shut the door once Steve came running in, huffing and puffing out of breath. "Yes! Civilization. We're home free."

"What can I help you two with?"

The two stood with confusing faces, slowly turning to see a policeman on duty behind the desk. They had stumbled into the small police station, maybe the police could help them out.

"You have to help us, we're being chased..." Steve told, being all frantic about it.

"Calm down son. So let me get this straight, you two were being chased?" he paused as Hwo and Steve both nodded, "by what?" The policeman calmly looked at them like they were crazy. "Errr..." The two turned their backs onto the helpful, yet non-believing police, trying to tell him something different than 'I'm being chased by a devil.' Police would arrest them right on the spot.

"What do I tell him?" Hwo whispered. "That we're being chased by a devil angel?"

Steve smacked the back of Hwo's head. "No! He'll just look at us all weird, dub us crazy and then arrest us for playing with him, just tell him we're being chased by a mad man."

"We're being chased by a man man. Can you help us?" The Korean explained in a slower tone as Steve looked outside for any signs of the menacing devil.

"Well, what does he look like? This mad man you speak of," the man asked.

Description wise they did not know what to tell him, a man with an extra set of features? Who's gonna go for that? Certainly not this one here. "Well...?" They were drawing blanks on what to say, like their minds were still lost from running away from that crazy devil with their hides still intact. But who said anything about them being free of it? So they could not say who, or what. And that was bad on their part. Hairs standing at its end as they saw it again, red eyes peering from the back of the cop's chair, stepping closer behind. The cop frowned as he payed attention to the fear on their faces like they could have complete broke out hysterically, little did he know, that the person who had been doing all those crimes and disappearances was indeed right behind him so casually, staring with ease and control.

"Alright boys, if you cannot give me a straight answer, then I'm gonna have to arrest the two of you," he stated, Steve pointed right behind him.

"That's the guy we were was telling you about," he told the cop, trying to be all calm about it, but inside was just all frozen in fear seeing that devil again out of all the thoughts that they lost him in sight. "Right behind you.."

"Freeze! Don't move, or I will shoot." The cop held his ground and pointed the weapon at this dubbed "mad man" these guys were about to describe.  
>It gazed at the weapon this meat puppet was holding, nothing but child's play. The devil wasn't even phased at the toys these humans had to perfection, but it could never harm it, reaching out and gripping the gun before it ripped the weapon out of the cop's hands and threw it against the wall. Forced the man to hit his head against the wall for him, pulled his head back to expose his neck and raked its claws over his throat, splitting the skin in half, allowing the blood to squirt out drops and pour as the policeman gurgled in pain as the creature simply let the newly corpse fall onto the desk and bleed out. Useless. That was more than enough for them to get the heck out here, threw open the door and ran so far from here. The creature simply stared at their retreating figures, letting the blood trickle down onto the floor. It threw an evil grin as the demon licked the blood from its claws, enjoying this game of hide and seek, cat and mouse. The city may be big and all, but its not too hard for this one to find them. The demon chuckled..<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, what the heck happened to you?" Asuka yelled out. "Look like you got into a bar fight." Both Hwoarang and Steve were covered in dirt, sweat and scratches, resting their heads on the back of the booth seats as the gang all sat in their cafe in thought.<p>

"Try this...we saw it. We actually saw that creature. That creepy guy you saw Lili, was the actual devil with angel wings," Steve told them.

"Really? What did it look like?" Leo asked.

"I don't wanna describe it," The Korean muttered. "Its too much, and its a creepy to even think about it."

"What are we going to do? I can't just sit here, waiting on death!" Lili rested her head against the table.

A woman that looked so young, half her hair being pink and magenta with two daises stuck in her hair had been listening to their conversation, from sitting in the booth in front of them. about the many world wide disappearances of millions of people, and she felt pity for them. She turned around and spoke, "I overheard your conversation about some kind of mishap, perhaps I could give you some assistance," she suggested.

"Does anyone else knows about this? Please say you know someone who knows.." Xiao mumbled, sounding a bit desperate about this.

She tore a piece of napkin, writing down some kind of instructions before handing it to Xiao. "Here, take this piece of paper. I wrote an address on it for you to go find him, he's a friend of mine and he knows a lot more about this then anyone else does.. I really hope you do not end up like the others."

* * *

><p>"Are you even sure this is the right place? I mean look at it..." The house looked kind of eerie with the vines crawling on the sides, looked kind of old with the creaking stairs, and the atmosphere to it did not help it. It was still standing in one piece, how could someone live here like this? The gang hesitated going towards the door, thinking of the same events that lead them to be chased around by this devil-angel. As the gang still lingering in front of the house, something moved from within the house, the door swung open, out came a man in his twenties with such an unusual hairstyle stood, looking at them without a care in the world while Leaning onto the post with his arms crossed.<p>

"And what are little kids doing out so late? It isn't Halloween..." He mocked.

"Are you Lars Alexanderson?"

"And what if I am?" he muttered with a sharp tone.

"We need your help..." Lili told him.


	7. History

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<strong>

**I'll have to admit: writing this story's so much fun. ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>History<p>

Help? Why should he help these people who are simply just standing there? "Give me a reason why I should help you people?"

"We really need it, a person gave us this address to find you here and told us you know more of this." Asuka said.

"I don't have time dealing with you people," he mumbled while walking back into the house, "leave, or I'll make you."

"You ass, why I outta-" Lars payed him no mind and proceeded to close it shut.

"Wait, wait!" The Chinese girl ran up and held the door, speaking out in panic. "A woman had said you knew how to help us..." Xiao explained as she huffed out of breath, " that you knew this person who is trying to kill us for intruding. Gave us the address to find you here in these parts of Shinjuku, she had green eyes and had daisies in her hair."

Lars stopped himself from closing the door on these people who are bothering him, realizing that Alisa did mention about some curse on the ones that are here now. "Hrm, then Alisa must have told you. Could have said that instead," he sighed, ushering the guests inside his home to seat themselves. It was safe if this guy's living here and all. "Just to make this clear, you are not the only people that had tried to find a way out of this curse..."

"What?"

He dropped a stack a papers onto the table of many 'missing' people who had purchased the house and went inside after the place was wrapped in police tape. "All these people here have attempted a full on investigation on how to break it before, a family moved out of the place a year ago after their daughter was possessed and killed the neighbor's kid. Didn't even remember it."  
>All of these people had dealt with this way before they came along, falling into the pit of demise, cursing themselves without knowing it until its too late for that, first the small things start, then things going haywire. Just like them dealing with it. Surprisingly, Christie's face was on the missing person's list, up and disappeared from her room in Brazil. Even they knew that creature had gotten a hold of her. It was everywhere, there was no escaping this. Just like what Shin said.<p>

_**You can't stop it, even if you wanted to try.**_

Lars sighed, "Why do you people just don't heed words, and stay away from the place? It makes perfect sense not to be in this mess right now, tell what's going on now."

"What do you mean by that?" Steve wondered.

"Everyone has different experience dealing with demon itself."

Xiaoyu told him all at once. "We're being haunted by this force that we cannot do about it cause it can manipulate into anything it chooses and make us all paranoid, not only that a strange man in a purple hoodie won't leave us alone!"

"And there is a woman wearing a white dress roaming about." Julia pointed out.

"A strange man in a purple hoodie? Ah. So he has come back," he chuckled while leaning back into the chair, un-phased by those words. "Must be hiding in the house then til the job's done..as for the woman, well she has her connections with the stranger."

"What do you mean by that? That weirdo's has some kind of connection to those people who died there, including the woman in white?"

"Quite, he's the son that supposively escaped from death, and then went missing from the hospital," he said casually. "As for the woman, that is her son for she is his mother."

"What? She didn't have to freak me all out by trying to kill me!" Leo exclaimed.

"Its her decision on what she wanted to do as she is in the afterlife, but since she was killed by that devil, its different now."

Lili just did not understand the reason why. "Still, he's going there to mourn over their deaths, he didn't have to freak anyone out like that. Make people just disappear like that."

Lars begged to differ with that statement, smirking because he knew something about that man. More than these people know. "No. He's not here to mourn his own parents..."

"Wha...? What the hell do you mean that he's not here to mourn? Most people are."

"...He's here to take away the souls who are cursed, so you all, that are here now, are practically doomed to damnation," he pointed out.

"Why would he just do that? I mean...we did nothing wrong to hurt him..." Xiao mumbled, worried for her own life and the others as well.

"Can't really reason with him, even if you tried. Its how the devil thinks." He shrugged.

Asuka groaned, "But...but isn't there a way to stop this? To make this devil go away and end this?"

"No. There isn't a way to stop him, a devil's mindset differs from a human's. Its bent on destruction without regrets," he shrugged.

"But why? Why kill the parents and leave the child alive?"

"That's because their child was dead to begin with," he explained, "the child was brought back to life using devil's magic."

"What?" The gang all yelled out.

"In other words, the Devil had claimed their child as their own as an equal trade. The wife was so happy she was able to hold him so...eventually as the years went, they realized something was wrong with him, but it was too late. They sealed their fate once they made the deal, and I knew that."

"What do you mean?" Hwo asked.

"I realized something was wrong with their child, so I investigated the things he had done."

"Is that how you got that scar?" Leo questioned.

It wasn't quite a touchy subject, but Lars could not put it in words. "Let's just say, its a symbol when I confronted the devil, and attempted to fight it." He could still hear his own screams inside his hear as the devil simply carved a scar over slowly but surely, savoring the shrills through his ears.

_**"You'll bear this mark as your own fate into damnation, along with your wretched family for making such a selfish request...and you will harbor the regret of saving them both from me." It sneered with a smirk, watching him wither in pain, suffer to agony as blood poured.** _

"We're really sorry if we brought up a touchy subject," Asuka muttered. "We didn't know."

"Its fine," he sighed, "I tried my best to save them, but I could not do it." Lars knew if Alisa did not find him, he would have been dead along with, buried six feet under in the afterlife. She too was harmed by that said creature.

_**As he lied there helplessly from loosing blood, watching Alisa being thrown across the room into the wall, it was getting hard to keep himself to wake, to breath. "Wretched woman. You do not know what kind of things you have gotten befriending this person here, you may even die one day with this one here..."**_

It wasn't hard to remember this...the horrors of being in pain, suffering and regret.

* * *

><p>They knew. Hopefully, those kids could prevent their own death from it, this devil was tricky. Quite tricky. It could do whatever it wanted to, make amends within the shadows, as a human, and so much more that he could not cut this conversation short, guiding them straight to the door, for he knew, more like felt, something was wrong. A rotting smell of his own blood lingering. The door slid shut, standing there in silence after these people had left to sulk before they all died. Lars realized someone was here, just lingering in the dark with an ominous, murdering feeling. As if he did not know who that was hounding him, simply waiting on a good time to just kill him. He sighed. "What's the reason you're here now? I thought you did not want to civilize with humans?"<p>

"Why tell them anything about me? You know fully well that I cannot be stopped," it told him as it appeared from the darkness with his hood down, it worked under the human flesh of the parents' son. Spiked up hair with much shorter bangs than his true form, brown eyes in a much older than the fifteen year-old form when he left the place, to blend into society much better than just staying the shadows most of the times. "As for civilize with humans, that is another story. If I have to, then I must."

"They don't know that, they only know a piece of history that started this. That other devil who appeared and offered that said deal,"

He chuckled. "Are you forgetting? That no matter what your actions do, and what you tell them, you won't be able to save them, your fate doesn't allow that. Besides, it shows you how much people would do for family, even if it was selfish and greedy. Even if their lives are taken."

"Can't hurt to try though, fate is nothing more than just a word." Lars scoffed.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Alexanderson. You of all people should know that," 'Jin' reminded Lars of their latest encounter. "If fate is nothing more than just a word, then they should not have died, you wouldn't be baring that scar on your face, they wouldn't have made that deal and I wouldn't be here talking with you." He smiled.

"That's because your kind are the worse, you'll do anything to make us all miserable to damnation. We're only human." Lars defended, sure this planet full with cruel people, but there are some nice ones too.

"Humans are devilish, selfish creatures, bent on survival by killing many of their own to satify their own needs, they are nothing different than us."

"We're learning on this planet to live our own life," he growled.

'Jin' closed his eyes, ignoring the whole thing. "Doesn't mean a thing to me."

"Why are you even here? What do you want?"

"To simply remind you that these people cannot be saved," he paused, sending him an evil smirk, "don't make the same mistake of the same attempt like you did the last time." And with that, he disappeared behind the wings that grew out of his back and surrounded him.

Lars could only stare at the empty spot where that demon of an angel stood his ground, reminding him of how much he failed to save his brother and wife from a deathy demise. "That may be true, but I can stall that from happening."


	8. Wither

**Author's notes****  
><strong>

**I HAVE SIMPLY WARNED YOU, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR, DON'T READ..  
>To others, have fun with it. ;3<strong>

**I'll have to admit: writing this story's so much fun. ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wither<p>

Sitting in the car with such silence and grimacing faces, with gloom and doom over their heads as they realized this force is nothing to be tolerated with, nor to be ignored. With that demon of a devil, and mysterious lady roaming the world in all their horrid glory, making people disappear and die a horrible yet suicidal death, what could be done with it? To be murdered— no, it shall not be. To simply die straight to damnation.

"So, what do we do now? Even he said there was no way possible to stop this."

"Shut it, there is a way, it hasn't been found yet. We have to prevent this, our lives are on stake," Lili muttered hysterically.

"You're right about that, but there is one thing wrong with that picture, how can we stay alive when that walking evil with wings might be just waiting around the corner just to butcher one of us? Hrm?" Asuka weakly laughed. "Cause we can't do a goddamned thing about it!"

"Calm down, we'll just have to stick together in one of our houses. That's the only thing I can think about," Julia suggested.

"You really think that would help us? That staying in one room would help?"

"Its better than being alone," She shrugged.

"That is just asking for it to come here and slaughter us all at once," the brunette pointed out.

"Yelling won't help the situation get any better," Steve mumbled.

"Alright, if these people cannot help us with this problem, then we'll have to figure this out. For now, we'll go home, and think this through. Alright?" Asuka suggested.

Xiao felt unease, what if that comes along, and attacks? "But? What if—"

"No worries, you'll be fine. Just have to watch ourselves for the rest of our lives," the brunette told her, shrugging her shoulders and hopefully coming up with a plan to rid this.

* * *

><p>"Myra, I'm back," she yelled out to her gray cat as she closed the door shut. Not hearing the cat meow back for some reason, Xiao grumbled to herself, wondering where that cat went to now. "You silly cat, trying to play games with me." She sighed, looking around the room for Myra, who could be anywhere. Squinting her eyes into the closet, something was in there but could not make it out of what. Reaching for the light above the room, pulling on the chains that hung above it. Nothing. Maybe it was the cat playing around there, that darn cat.<p>

"Myra, get out of there," she muttered, huffing to reach whatever it was stuck in the back of the closet, that stupid cat.

She reached a bit further into the closet, trying to get the so-called cat from back there, until she heard a meow from the back of her. Frowning, she turned back to see Myra, swishing her tail, on the couch somewhat glaring at the open closet before jumping off and away. If the cat was there right behind her— then who is in the closet? She narrowed her eyes, looking back and easing into the closet to see nothing but the darkness within. Something white stood out, like a pretty dress maybe? Xiao reached out to touch its silkiness, until something grabbed a hold of her wrist, practically crushing it with one hand while the other wrapped around her neck. Struggling to breathe, within the closet lies that mysterious woman again, bearing black eyes staring into her soul. But there was nothing there to prove that she was there. Xiao gasped, breathing harshly for air. Nothing will happen she said, you're be fine, she said. Its a lie and she knew it to her dismay and anxiety. The Chinese girl sighed to herself, who was she kidding when this whole thing started once they got near that damn place, how could have Xiao known if this would be this big?

The air inside her own home was getting cold, the lights began to flicker on and off, things started to float and throw themselves onto the wall with a violent crash, breaking anything that was fragile. There was no reason to stay in this place, especially if its going on like this. Dodging the items being crashed into the walls, the knives just twirling fast around in their same places, Xiao had to carefully by pass those without being harmed by the sharp blades, out the door into the open. Running away frantically towards who knows where.

She dashed onto the sidewalk with many people after being nearly choked to death, possibly almost having her vocal cords and spine from being snapped into two, and weird paranomal things happaneing panting out of breath through the sea of people, escaping from that mysterious woman who was chasing her within the sea with a menacing aura. Why must the traffic light take so long? Can't let this woman near. The only thing she remembered before darkness consumed her, was that black mass with red eyes peering, through the sea of crowded people, at her as the voices of other people had gotten lower and lower until it stopped.

"Will she be alright?" Asuka knew she was quite lucky to hear about Xiao's trip to the hospital, she was gonna come by her place when some people were talking about how a girl fainting at the traffic light dashing through the crowd for who knows why not too long ago, that alerted Asuka to inform the others. It got to her

"Just have to come back tomorrow, maybe then she'll be awake." The nurse told them, smiling and what not. What was there to smile about when you're working at a hospital with sick, dying people?

"We just have to await until tomorrow to talk with her about what happened," Julia said as they left to leave her here to get better.

Xiao woke from falling out into the street, must have hit my head, she thought while looking around the room before looking at something out of place. A dead body with a slit cut from both the stomach and neck, lying on her own blood a few feet from the bed as the intestines were just out halfway from the body, and the head was just sitting on the dresser near her. What an unruly sight she saw. Gasping and covering her own mouth to hold down my screams as the tears just trickled down her face until she heard this radio the woman had, buzzed in right near the nurse's dead corpse.

_Oh my God...can anyone read me? Ow...can't move my arm. There is something in the hospital with us... Bzzzt_ The radio frequency was all messing up, so Xiao really could not make out what this lady on the other side meant by that.

_A...a...some kind...of...monster—_ Monster? What monster did she mean by that? The bubbly girl didn't see one here. At least not in her room, hopefully not.

_NO! No, stay...stay away from me!_ She didn't know what was going on the other side of the radio, whatever the other nurse was dealing with on her end, sounds like it was here. _Help me...somebody please...help...m- bzzzt–_

The radio stopped working. Completely. For once, she had to get out of here, right now. Ripping out the needles from her skin, taking an attempt to stand. Yet to fall back onto her knees, the IV effects had not left her body quite yet, legs feeling like jelly. She slowly crawled to the door, hesitating to crawl over the blooded corpse before her, gaining the strength to move along while gagging at the rotting smell. Reaching the knob, slowly opening it slightly. Xiao peered through the open crack, hearing nothing but the silence, seeing nothing within the halls— so it has to be safe to leave, right? Inching the door more to her ability to sneak out of here to leave the door ajar, using the knob to get up on her feet and use the wall to guide herself into the hall. Where the heck are all the nurses? Its too quiet here, its getting to the point of being creepy, and its eerie too. Xiao kept looking back each further she got up the hall, to her dismay to see either that creature, or that woman again, she took her chances to not stay in the hospital as a sitting duck. Still, this silent scenery was being, so far, creepy to the extent of someone bound to be slithering around. Why couldn't be the other nurses? Why couldn't it be the window blowing the curtain? Why couldn't be normal for a change?

As Xiao left the hospital from the elevator doors opening to the quiet lobby after avoiding a few dead nurses blocking her way out, trying to grab and pull her back in. She turned left into the darkness limping to who knows where, hopefully away from the city and all of its chaos and death.

* * *

><p>"Where the heck is Xiao? Its not like her to just disappear like that from the hospital, especially not in that state," Leo wondered. After arriving to the hospital to see Xiaoyu, the nurses said that she had disappeared from her room, some corpses of nurses had turned up as well.<p>

"Shit. That girl's always playing games with us," Hwo huffed, glaring outside the car at the scenery.

"And you aren't?" Asuka mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "You take things far, Hwo."

"Oh hush, I know my limits on jokes. This is about Xiao, and her game of disappear."

"Yeah right, well then we don't know where she could have went to," Julia sighed.

"The city's a huge place to find her if that's what you're thinking, its not like she'll come falling out of the sky," Hwo shrugged carelessly.

Out of the blue as the car moved along, something heavy fell a thud onto the window of the car, cracking in many different places and just sitting there, decorating the broken window with its blood. The group stared at the dead before throwing themselves into a howling fit of shrill screams, being hysterical of this unknown corpse just falling out of the sky, just as Hwo mentioned. The car quickly stopped at hault as the corpse was pushed over off the hood of the car, a sickening sound of the body sliding off onto the road with a gentle pat. Wide eyes gazed at the broken window, a pregnant silent slithering inside the car. They were afraid to say anything for what they saw outside.

"What the fuck? What the fuck just happened?" Asuka exclaimed.

"I don't know, you tell me! If this is one of your tricks-" Leo cried.

"No way! I was here all this time, don't blame me." Hwo declined on the extreme tricks, even if he did it...it wouldn't be like this. That's way extreme.

"Guys, let's just go see what that was," Steve muttered out to where everyone could hear him, trying to remain calm after this but it wasn't quite helping.

"Someone go take a look, see what it is," Julia pointed, wondering who, or what that just fell out of the sky. But it did not mean she would look at it.

"No way, I'd be dammed to look at a dead corpse," Lili chilled, after practically having herself swim in blood for her life in that house— fuck that mess. She had enough.

"Anyone else wanna do this? Cause I know I'm not." How crossed his arms, the Geman girl gazed over at the Korean like she knew he was just as scared as the others were, just trying to be all macho. She sighed, knowing this kind of job would point out to her to do it.

"Alright, I'll go see about it," huffed Leo, anymore of this and they would be still here.

The others motioned Leo to go on and look at it while standing right behind each other, she grunted and groaned looking back at the childish-like actions they posed. "Just ignore it," she told herself, continued to inch close to the dead that sat a few feet from the car's front, lying still. Leaning over, examining the body from the back of it. It didn't groan. It didn't moan. It didn't move. The German frowned in frustration, was it severely injured? Was it dying? She leaned a bit more, using the stick to motion it to her view.

"Hey guys, I think I found Xiao," she mumbled, pointed down at the corpse who is Xiaoyu as the others have gathered around to the sight.

Her body subjected to many wounds, her legs broken into different places like she planned to run away as the bone showed outside the skin, rope marks burned into around her wrists as someone tied the binds tight, her shirt showed a massive blood stained pool with a few slashes from glass, or something like that. All they knew is that was such a sight too see. She was dead to their eyes now, Ling Xiaoyu was flipping dead, lying lifeless from blood-loss, and severe wounds.

Unaware of a certain presence far from where the body was dropped, something white flowing with the wind with a few passing cars driving on the bridge.


	9. Interlude: Despair

**Author's notes**

**This is simply a break into the story, but I will return back to it. How one's descent into insanity lead him into this place.  
>Enjoy. ;3<br>**

* * *

><p>Interlude: Despair<p>

I'm Shin Kamiya, for those you have found this piece of my history, know that I have died a horrid demise by that creature with those angelic dark wings. People did not believe me that I told the truth, but I forgot- they do not experience it. They do not know. Even my parents, they were the ones that stuck me here, in this white room without any windows to the outside world, empty with just a bed, white as the snow falling from the skies and the clouds above our heads, matching the same with the walls itself. Oh how did I manage to get stuck in this hellish place with the many people who are deemed crazy if I am not like that? Oh yeah, that's right. I 'lied' about how a creature of the supernatural had chased me all through the night and daytime, made me so paranoid to the bitter end, now I am stuck here, in this mental hospital trying to get better, although that devil was making it all worse. How did this come to be? Well, it was like this...

Jumping over the fence as one became a lookout for the old guy with the real, weird hairstyle to come by, searching for others who would have dared to come over the fence and into their waking death, but these kids did not know he was practically warning them. These pairs were nothing more than rebellions during their school times. The creaking sounds of a slow-moving open door, with several people in tow looking in awe at how old this house is and how relieved to be able to slip by the old man. He could see practically everything and everyone making their entrance into the house. What was so scary about it?

"This house is so spooky. We might have to watch ourselves...oohhh!" Demitrius joked.

"I've never knew the smell of blood's still here after all those years," Joon muttered out.

"Calm down guys, its just a house. No more of a house, right Shin?" Hiroki turned to me, waiting on a reply.

"Um...yeah," I mumbled, clutching away at the strap of my own backpack as my sense of dread, eerie and possibly death swimming altogether. "Nothing wrong." I lied to them, I was different from everyone, I could sense them. The sense of things that were dead with anger but still around to haunt the place of death.

"Shin, don't worry too much, nothing's gonna happen here." He reassured, oh, I wish I could believe you, Hiroki. But nothing can save us from this nightmare of despair now we have broken into this dread.

"Guys, check this out. There's so much blood in the kitchen," Joon yelled out to us, he was so thrilled to be in such a place as he just ran off without any of us knowing. "You think this is fake?"

Demitrius thought, "I don't know anyone who could made a house look so realisically like this." They don't know the half of it. I wanted to get out, get out of this horrid place but I cannot tell them that.

"Hey, let's check the upstairs bedrooms, there has to be something cool up there."

The guys took their smiling selves towards the stairs, carelessly laughing and whatnot. Something told me not to follow them, but their cocky yet smiling faces looked down on me, wondering if I were to come along for the ride, I couldn't say no to them. Yet this was their idea to do it, their thoughts lead them to intrude on this devil's land. I only went along for the ride since none of them did not know where it was. But still- there is no need to intrude. The evilness. The dread. Darkness. Death. All of it was here, on the upper level as the center of it all, as the murder took place. I felt sick of it just by standing here at the top of the stairs, inching close to what could be their last to breathe in air, to see day and night, to speak to other people, to your life- oh, I could not do such a thing! I cannot stay, I cannot stay in this place no longer, or I'll succumb to the evil aura, lose my mind and perish, be devoured by this said dread.

"I...um...I have to go now," I mumbled, turning away being somewhat right behind them near that damn, slightly open attic door. The worse place to be with all of that evil admitting from under the door. Of course- they don't have that special power that only I had, so they are doomed to the point of death. I ran with my tail between my legs, the guys wondered what my problem was, but shrugged it away, looking around before they decided to make way into the attic door possibly with smiles of find something extraordinary awaiting them while I panicked and ran away.

I dashed down the steps, out of the house in a huff not to stick around for what may come to their demise, what was up there was even more devastating than the last. At a few feet from the door, I began to feel so much dread, it was eating me alive. Hairs standing tall on my arms, my heart beating fast as my stomach began to churn on the inside. Something was behind me, cold and scary. "I shouldn't look," I chanted to myself, knowing that I could feel this evil just standing right behind me so. Yet I did. Slowly turned over my shoulders to see a pair of cold, menacing eyes glaring and gazing at him, this unknown silhouette, it almost felt like whatever it was peered into my own soul to the point of where looks could kill and steal your soul, I've never felt so scared in my life. It chuckled as the door came to a shut. That could only mean- I looked up to the attic window to see Joon knocking on the window of the attic, screaming hysterically as the other two did not show. I knew those two had to be dead by now. There was nothing I could have done, so I ran away once again.

Clutching away at the bag on my shoulders once more, I quickly walked past the crowds just talking and yapping about casual things while I knew I had abandoned them to their demise. They were going to die. I knew it all too well to be true. My regrets was stopping to save them, but there was no way fighting something supernatural, its not possible. As soon as I came to a hault in front of my home, a cawing noise alarmed me to fear, looking left and right to the sound of that noise, something told me to look up. Once I did, there lies a raven no more or less looking down at me with such wonderance as it just perched itself onto a piece of the roof. I remembered in many places had said a raven was like a bad omen. I simply left it there to stay, as long as nothing was too wrong about having it there. It was not bothering me, its just a bird no less, a bird who is harmless- yet I was wrong. The usual: my parents are out and about, doing who knows what it could be, leaving me alone once again. Not that I did not mind it. I need peace and quiet here.

As I closed my eyes to slumber into sleep, a strange noise awoke me, glancing from the corners of my eyes towards my dresser, then my tv to see nothing important. Then that noise did it once more, I moved myself to glare at the window, perched on the sill, that same bird from the roof up close, it had such strange eyes loomed, just staring at me with its silver-white eyes like it knew something I did not. I blinked once to find a silhouette of a strange man with wings instead of a bird just there in the darkness, I rubbed my eyes to see nothing, but the bird I've seen, twisting its head not leaving its eyes from me. Sighing to myself to think that I needed more sleep, I got out of bed and slid the window open for it to leave. Leave out of my house, for you are creeping me out. Flapping its wings, the special bird flew away from my window sill.

For the past few weeks, I have been nothing but well, as I sat there in silence, listening to the teacher mention the people I have been with investigating that house, the ones whom have died in there, went missing. Everyone but me were surprised, but I know what happened. What really happened, but I wouldn't tell. Eventually, someone would figure out that I went along with them. Of course those guys would have told someone about their adventure possibly as a dare to fuel egos, now look at them, cannot even show to tell. Dumbasses.

"Hey Shin, I heard that you went inside that place." My dear friend, Xiaoyu asked me as she sat in front of me, hanging around the other two, Lili and Asuka themselves.

"Haunted huh? I bet those guys are skipping," the brunette scoffed.

"Yeah, I did. But I couldn't stay in there," I mumbled, "something horrible was in there."

"Really? Are you sure about that? Couldn't have been your imagination," Lili pointed out, but it sure didn't feel like one.

"Well it wasn't. Otherwise, they wouldn't be missing right now." I snapped.

"Just wait til tomorrow, they'll turn up." Xiaoyu tried to cheer me up, although it was not working out too well.

As school let out, I stayed with the girls for a while, talking about who knows what until I felt a presence looming over me. Something inhuman wise, I stood still not wanting to move one bit. I wasn't sure if the girls wondered what was my problem of why the heck I stopped walking, but at that moment I didn't care what they thought, they could not feel, nor see what I could see. That was the problem I was dealing with. The coldness I feel is where my problem lies.

"Why are you hiding from me?" A voice, a cold voice spooked me from the spot where I stood, I was too scared to even look behind me.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I whispered, couldn't have anyone look at me like I was crazy.

"Where no one looks at...that is where I am." What kind of bullshit answer was that?

"I don't know where and what you're even talking about. Quit with this crap and tell me," I demanded.

It chuckled darkly, "Right behind you...I've always been there this. Whole. Time."

My eyes widen to that thought, to find out an evil presence had been attached to me all of this time and I did not know it, like it was sleeping all this time. I turned around to see nothing behind me but the people who were walking or dashing along with the cars just driving. Almost like I had a personal stalker, watching my every move but I could not see it, its taunting me once again. I reassured myself, nothing to worry about, then I dashed on home, being completely freaked out. My parents wondered what was wrong with me as I dashed passed them into my room.

The next night, as I slumber under the sheets with my eyes closed, I felt something amiss into my room, a strange power I could not say, the air filled with evil, behind the lids of my eyes was someone, or something looking down at me. Just peering, and gazing so- I wanted to wake, I wanted to see, but my eyes would not open for me. My body would not move for me, therefore I could not escape from the compounds of my own bed. Then, I felt pressure against my chest, something pointy digging into my skin. Deeper. Deeper. Piercing my skin deeply, I could not scream, I could not yell, whatever this silhouette was from the use of my own imagination that I assumed it to be, was literally trying to kill me as I sleep. Like a nightmare gone wrong. I was gonna die with my eyes closed. No! Then by morning, I awoke from my slumber, only to find nothing out of place, I sighed while staring down at the shirt I wore to find five spots to my chest with holes in them. I could do nothing but look at them, stare into the question of where did these come from?

It was then on after being confronted by that creature, and its harming me every given moment, I stopped coming to school and contained myself behind my bedroom walls, my windows tapped up with newspapers. Wearing my black hoodie to hide my wounds from my eyes, from anyone that may visit me and being deeply in my courner on the bed to hide myself from it. I do remember Xiaoyu visiting me, her concern for my health.

"Here's your homework, I was wondering why you stopped coming to school?" She curiously asked.

"Heh, I couldn't tell you even if I tried to," I laughed weakly.

"What are you wearing your hoodie for inside?"

"Because I'm hiding something, I can't show you, anyone this. You'll deem me crazy."

"No I won't. Just show me." Stubborn ol' woman I thought, raising my left arm and pull back the sleeves to show her my arm wrapped up with dabs of blood stains, my arm was ridiculed with scratches. She was quite shocked at this, asked who would do such a thing? I couldn't tell her who it was, cause I had no idea what it looked like. I just shook my head as I receded my sleeve back, then I guided her back to the front door to leave, cause I knew if she stayed long enough, she'll see what I mean.

For the last few days...I've been tortured by it, with my parents here or not. They could not open the door to see what was going on in my room, all they heard outta me was screaming in pain, for once my parents did see what as happening to me, but they refused to believe it. I went through treatments at the hospital, the medics made sure I was quite healthy to leave. I was able to return back to school, but the torments still continued.

My parents did something as their last resort to save me...

I came home to find my parents, some strange people in white with concerns for my being, I didn't know what was going on. They told me my irrational sleeping patterns, mysterious wounds on my body, and paranoia meant I was crazy, they were gonna enclose me in some place where I could not run anywhere. It would get me where it wanted me. I can't do that! Its winning, persuaded the people to do this to me, oh why? Why must you do this to me? Before I could run away, those men had grabbed me by the arms, dragging me to that truck of theirs. My mother told me, "We didn't know what else to do, but we still love you." LIES! "If you really love me, you wouldn't have done this." I shouted, off to another place...where I lived a full life and died there.

Sucks, right?


	10. Fear

**Author's notes**

**Finally got this up, sorry about the wait my ghoulish fans. A mind needs so much ideas that will keep you more excited than ever. ;3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fear<p>

The funeral was held for Xiao as it heavily rained on their heads, surrounded by grave markers with flowers placed there and other people who cried for her as the casket was being lowered down into the ground. People began to throw the roses into the perfectly, dug up hole that landed on the casket. Standing in the back, not be noticed by anyone among the crowd, the gang stayed silent as they knew her death was nothing than just a simple accident. No, she was killed way before that so-called simple car accident occurred, they knew who did it, but cannot prove a thing to the police. How to catch something that was dead? Asuka felt something strange, a sense of death somewhere near her, glancing from the corners of her eyes to see a shadow. A full blown shadow standing by the tree far from her, like an actual human, looking and gazing into the funeral with its dark, black eyes, and the sclera was all red. That was pretty much all what she could have seen during the priest talking. Asuka turned her head to see this is too good to be true, an actual, demonic spirit lingering far yet close. She huffed quietly, not to alert this said being as she tapped Hwoarang for his attention, but he just put her off as usual. Then she slightly hit him.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing that for? Jeez, crazy woman," he muttered out the last few parts.

"Shhh! Look over there, near the tree. There is something, or someone there," she mumbled.

Hwoarang didn't know what the heck she was saying until he looked over to where she pointed, with a grimace look on his face, he could not believe what he was seeing, too good to be true. An all black shadow. If they were not so certain with all that darkness, its seems like its now staring at them directly as it felt it needed to kill. Both Asuka and Hwoarang were absolutely speechless to say a word to warn anyone that may end up dying. As the two got the others attention to show them that real, creepy shadow standing right next to the tree, like its waiting on something, or possibly waiting on a time to strike. They couldn't take no kind of chances to stay any longer if that was possible for them.

As the funeral ended, people slowly disperse after the casket was lowered, still sad but eventually will get over that ordeal. The gang quickly dashed out from where they stood through the grave and its markers standing so proudly out of the ground, leaving the priest and others to bury the casket. They did not know where it may have disappeared to, nor was it chasing them, but there is one thing they're not planning to know anything about it until its not around anymore. Why did this run seem so long to reach the car? Who decided to put her grave over there that was so far from where the cars had parked? Lousy people. The car quickly drove away from the grave site where Xiaoyu was buried in the same graveyard with Shin once they found it and got in. That was the worse thing ever to deal with.

"Whatever that was, I don't wanna know, nor do I ever want to see that again." Leo slid down into the front seat of the car. "Those eyes...it was so creepy."

"I think its gone, I don't see that dark shadow anymore." Steve mumbled as she looked out through the back window to see nothing behind the car as it drove away from the graveyard.

"This is all your fault, if you didn't have any kind of thought of being a complete skeptic over ghosts and whatnot, Xiaoyu, nor Shin wouldn't be dead right now," Asuka snapped.

"And that's all my fault? You could have talked me out of it." Hwoa was appalled at this.

"Guys! Not is not the time for that, we have to do something to figure out this- this mess. Someone else would have to know to stop it from killing us all." Lili took a deep breath as she tried to calm her own nerves down.

The German girl scoffed to that. "But you heard Lars, he said there was no way to stop it, this curse would only end is being dead. Nothing else, we don't have that many options with that thing running about."

"So what now? Should we all go back home?" Steve wondered.

"I think we need to stick together, nobody leaves anywhere without someone coming with," Julia suggested. "First, we need a place to stay."

"Well, my father's not home, so I guess we can do that."

Asuka sighed. "I don't know about that, alone or together, we'll still be targets for a certain devil hunting us down."

"Can we not think about it? The thought of it alone is scary enough to have yourself to remember that as you are living right now. Its bad enough," Lili mumbled as she sighed.

"We'll just have to figure out this ourselves, no one can't save us. Not the police, not anyone who understands this but the dead themselves."

"I don't think we'll be able to reach it in time, its raining real bad."

"There, that old, abandoned schoolhouse, we can stay there...sadly." Asuka groaned as she slightly hit her head against the car window.

"Who's crazy enough to stay in some abandoned place like that?" Questioned Steve.

"Pretty sure its us, Steve. Nobody but us." Leo sighed.

The car jerked at a stop in front of the building, all broken down and old. Windows all dirty, shutters falling apart with a feel of sadness and some evil just somewhere within that place. Was it even safe to sleep in a place like this? The gang did not move out of the car right away, hesitating with a thought to just sleep in the car, would be a lot safer than rooming in that haunted schoolhouse being quite uncomfortable with a less room to stretch out and all. So there was no choice but to go inside and prey that nothing goes wrong as they stayed there for the night. The inside was ridiculed with such silence, dust remained on the windows of the doors, photos slightly hanging off the walls if not one had already dropped onto the floor, shattering glass, lanterns hung over the doors of each classroom, bugs and spiders made their homes everywhere, the desks were just empty like the teacher's desks were with rotting fruit still sitting there as the maggots just feast itself to it. As they walked through the eerie hall in search for a place to sleep, something fell with a clank behind, startling them to the point of making them paranoid.

"Its just a lantern that fell," Hwoa scoffed. "Nothing too bad to make anyone too paranoid."

"Alright, next time I choose the place where we stay if this happens again, because this is not cutting it for me." Lili huffed.

"Um guys, this doesn't look safe enough to even stay in here," mumbled Asuka, "we should have just drove in the storm like nothing ever happened. Or just slept in the car."

"Too late for that chance now, let's get find a room to stay in, prey its not infested with bugs, or rats and hope we're all in one piece by morning," Leo suggested as the rest would completely agree on and continued walking.

Unaware of a certain shadow with something tall and possibly scary looking quickly darting through the classroom doors behind them...

Asuka groaned. "This is getting us nowhere, we don't even know where the heck we're planning on sleeping on."

"Some room that is not infested with bugs, and possibly on blankets I guess." Julia told Asuka.

"Good luck with that," muttered Hwoa.

During their walk exploring the many doors of each classroom, the hall got somewhat intense with the feeling of being watched from practically everywhere. bloody footprints were imprinted on the floor, leading them to practically nowhere to get them more lost than before the prints had stopped in the middle of the hall, showing a certain friend of theirs who was buried in the ground. Only thing was, it was not happy to see them in person. It looked like Xiaoyu, but her skin was real pale white as her eyes were nothing but circles that was completely black wearing bloodstained clothes on the day she died. But then she was gone...

"Did anyone...just seen that? The dead spirit?" Julia asked curiously, but with some hint of fear.

"Yeah, I did, in fact we all just did." Asuka said as she just wanted to forget that.

"If we just seen Xiaoyu's evil spirit from the depths of hell, doesn't that mean...?"

"Oh fuck." Steve muttered out as the sounds of chains rattling from the back was getting closer and closer. Its that crazy devil again, and he possibly brought friends along to perform more torment. Maybe that devil with the black eyes might be with it as well. Without any kind of thought in their minds, the gang dashed away from the rattling chains to meet up at a dead end with two different ways. Julia takes a left while the rest takes a right frantically without a thought,

"We're alright," Asuka panted for air as she sat down on the dirty, dusty floor.

"This is beginning to be too much for me," Lili sighed.

"Uh guys? Where's Julia?" Leo wondered as the German girl did not see hide nor hair of Julia's presence.

"I hope she's alright," Steve muttered out.

Julia didn't realize that her friends were not following her once she stopped to take in some air, groaning silently to herself. Then she heard something against the walls from behind as it got louder and louder. Scratching. Within the shadows as Julia slowly turned her head around, dark eyes stared back. Eyes wide and full of fear, she dashed without a thought. The door slightly opened a jar without Julia noticing it because she was too frantic about the dark shadow with dark eyes getting a hold of her, Someone was in trouble. She made an attempt to save whoever it was by looking for them "Grab on," she said, letting her arm just move and make ripples in the water to signal that person to grab on. Then she felt a tug, so immediately Julia tried to pull that person out. But something did not feel right to it, almost like- she gasped. This is just like the last time, she thought besides the whole almost drowned in the bathtub, and not in some pool. Julia tried to pull her arm out from the water only to find herself underwater in that bloodstained water on the deep-end of the pool after being pulled down, it reeked so much like hundred people have died in this pool and their blood had left a mark here for years and years. Julia tried to swim back up, but she felt something holding her ankle with a strong grip. she tugged and tugged away at this unknown force to did not resurface from the crimson water as the bubbles had stopped appearing in some minutes as the lungs could not take the lack of air. Soon enough her body began to float up onto the surface on her stomach, face first into the clear water. All still and not moving.


	11. Answers

**Author's notes**

**Kingdom May: Hrm...I don't know, I'll leave that to your imagination. XD  
><strong>

**hanamuguri: Maybe. ;3 They're really bent on trying to escape this, so not really til they'll possibly close to being dead. And I possibly will write what happened to the parents in that attic when the moment is right. So you'll have to wait on that lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Answers<p>

They had been screaming out Julia's name for some good few minutes ever since they did not know she was not behind her, checking classrooms after classrooms, bathrooms, anywhere they could think of. Julia was lost, that creature was running loose and there's no thought if that thing got her or not. No, can't think of the bad things. Think positive...yeah right. Dashing back to where they met the evil spirit and the rattling chains, seemingly that was the hallway to get back to wherever the heck they were, so that means the hall in front may lead the way to her presence. There in the middle of the pool, lies Julia face down into the water, not moving. Both Steve and Hwoa dove in to retrieve the corpse, dragging the body onto the surface to make some kind of attempt to save her, despite her being already dead. It was too good to be true.

"She's dead. She sucked up enough water to not get any oxygen." Steve mumbled as he squeezed out the water from his shirt.

"How long have she been like this? Couldn't we save her?" Asuka wondered.

Hwoa shrugged, "I dunno, have to say some hours, or possibly a good 30 minutes.."

"No, she was long dead after we found her like this, after all what can we do? This creature means business, I mean we cannot get away from it. Even our friends are coming back to haunt us from the graves."

"Shut up." Lili huffed, she had just about enough of this. "First of all, let's think about that later, and get out of here before we all end up going crazy and doing something stupid that just may just kill us."

"Lili's right, we have to leave this place before someone else is marked on death row."

Leaving the corpse by the pool, although they would have thought of a proper burial but there's not rest for the wicked for they are everywhere hiding in the shadows. Dashing through the halls, hearing and seeing the doors slam violently, desks being shoved to the walls, lanterns being thrown onto the floors, it was like being sent into war. Each time they ran, a dark shadow stood within the commotion of the classroom, watching them closely like it stood waiting for the attack, to murder. But it never did once move unless your eyes blinked for a minute. Let's not pay any type of attention to that creature, who knows what kind of idea it has in stored for them, don't look. Don't look. And yet, it was hard not to look. At each window they passed through, the devil was going through the glass like ghosts going through walls, simply staring so closely with its black eyes, eager to spill blood as the objects continued being thrown across the rooms and the halls as well. Dashing towards the front of the doors, only to be denied from being opened.

* * *

><p>"The door's stuck," Steve mumbled as he rammed against the door a few times.<p>

The German girl slightly laughed, "So now what? We're stuck in here with floating objects being crashed into the walls and phantom-like devils with no way out."

"Guys, even if we do get out, how will we escape? Cause the car's all wrapped up," Asuka pointed outside the window to find the car to be all wrapped up in the roots of the tree growing erratically from the demonic power, maybe the door's like this as well. Not to mention the phantoms of their dead friends showing up.

"Ah crap." Murmured Hwoa, looking around for a chair to use against the windows. He had enough of this, like being chased by the police for something he may have done. "Search for a chair to use, we'll bust the window to break out of this hellish building."

"For once, I agree with you," Leo said eagerly, "despite that you would think of breaking the window like a thief."

"I take offense to that," he scoffed. "And I do not go around thieving people thank you."

"Well its true." She shrugged, looking around for a chair with everyone else, unaware the throwing noise had ceased unless someone had looked over in that direction. And yet, no chair in sight near them.  
>Leo sighed as the German girl threw over what little debris was left sitting there with no chair to be around them. "There is no chair in sight, what now smart-ass?"<p>

"How about a little less being mouthy and a lot more looking?" He replied, before dodging a piece of wall being hurled at him.

"How's that for looking?" She snapped.

"Guys, shut up. Let's just look for something other than a chair," Asuka muttered out, "like a pipe, or a rock or-"

"A real, good, quick way to get out, or this really disturbing phantom at the end of this hall may possibly kill us, or destroy the building." Everyone stared at Steve in horror.

"Steve? W-what phantom?" The blonde princess asked.

"The phantom down this hall." He told them, as they reached to where Steve stood, a dark phantom-like human watching back at them with a smirk on its face before the building started to shake, parts of the second floor caved in in front of the phantom, covering the way they could have used to find another way out.

"Oh, this is just great. Creepy phantom makes the building have an urge to collapse," the redhead groaned. "And we still don't have anything to break out of this place." Suddenly, something was hurled at the window, breaking the glass onto the floor. Hwoa looked out to see a face they never expected. "Lars? What the hell...? You almost killed me with whatever that was."

"I'll answer that and questions later, right now we have to go. Right now." The gang all slipped into his car after carefully getting out of the window, until a certain evil stopped Lars from just getting in driving away.

"So...that is your choice I see?" The devil chuckled in his human form. "To save another few lives that are simply useless and dead weight."

"I can't just let you run by and murder every person you can," he growled, "it isn't right." The gang just stood there in question of how in the heck Lars is even talking, reasoning with this demon, they don't know right from wrong as much as we do, or they just don't care. As long as those fiends were to spread their evil around and kill enough, they're satisfied.

"Nor is it right to kill your own kind, but of course their sins are always around offering and tempting them to fall into the darkness for the sake of their loved ones." As he told them once more.

"We don't know any better, its the process of learning."

"Humans are so simple to become ensnared when things become a problem. Your father should know all about it as this simple sin of saving one's life as sin revolves around your family." He chuckled.

"They were convinced by you, you did this! I'll find a way to stop this, and to stop you."

"You can try to, but I doubt that."

The building grew smaller and smaller as the car drove away fast, "Alright, you have something to explain to us. Now then, What's the sin that's tied to your family? you know about this more than we do."

"Its the same way, I have no idea what it is, but I know someone who does.."

* * *

><p>"Ah, here's a face I've have not seen in a while," a voice chuckled. His half - brother, Lee was in town he assumed, visiting again.<p>

"And you brought friends as well? Don't let them stand outside, come in, come in. Its hardly I see you come over with friends."

"Shut up. Where's Heihachi?" Lars demanded that he should see him right this moment.

"Out somewhere, God knows where." Lee scoffed as he went into the kitchen to make some tea. "Tell me, what's the reason you're here to see him?"

"That a certain devil of our nephew has come home," he mumbled as the tea cup shattered on the floor. Everyone turned their heads over at the open kitchen, staring at the shattered tea cup with worried looks except for Lars who thought of it to be strange.

"Oops, tea cup slipped. Clumsy me." He laughed as Lee knelled to pick up the pieces. Others disregard it while the Swede just looked at it as something not being right.

"Do you know anything about the house?"

"Now what would you want to know about that place? It is haunted you know," he calmly told them, setting down the tray with several tea cups and the kettle as well.

"Because we're being stalked by the angelic devil," Leo snapped. "We have been having oddly and weird things happen to us that killed a few of our friends. We're next and I want to know if there is a way to stop this thing!"

Lee hesitated with an answer, "Well, I can't say I can help you out with it, I'm still wondering about how these people are just dropping dead and disappearing around the world."

"You're hiding something from us, more likely me, spill it." Sure Lars was apart of the family, but there was somethings he did not know of, and Lee thought it was better off not telling him about what went on with the family. Its bad enough that mom had to meet the devil first to set things off without telling dad a thing.

"I can't do that," Lee muttered, refusing to tell anything about that, the times where a certain someone was always trying to hurt, or to kill. "I won't tell you a thing."

"But this is a fucking critical to our lives," Hwoa explained, "we're all gonna fucking die cause we don't know how to stop that curse from marking and killing everyone in its sights."

"I don't want to remember anything about my past, its bad enough that I have to suppress it every time I hear of people disappearing, or suicide," he sighed as the thoughts of dying crept up his mind since those nights years ago before they found out mom had blood relations in Sweden she never told anyone about til they read it on her death bed.

"What do you know about this? Tell me."

**"Are you afraid of me? Does my presence scare you? Why is that?" He chuckled, smiling so sincere with an evil aura waving around him as the devil mocked his fear, Lee had never felt this scared since the years in his childhood. "Remember uncle, it wouldn't matter where you leave off to, trying to get away from things you cannot escape from, I'd always find you anyway. Even if you were on the other side of the planet."**

He shuddered to his laugh, its bad enough to witness the blood stained on his hands and the air smelled like it as well. He knew what happened, but did nothing to stop it. Lee did what other people would have done. Ran away. But now he's being confronted about it again. He sighed, knowing that he would regret telling Lars about the family's dark deeds til this day. "That our nephew is not the only person who was possessed at the time."

To Be continued...


	12. Sin

**Author's notes**

**Kingdom May: Hrm...I don't know, I'll leave that to your imagination. XD  
><strong>

**hanamuguri: Maybe. ;3 They're really bent on trying to escape this, so not really til they'll possibly close to being dead. And I possibly will write what happened to the parents in that attic when the moment is right. So you'll have to wait on that lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sin<p>

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this newly information, these disappearance and suicides of the many people have been going on for years and years, for generations of the people who had lost loved ones and siblings to this deadly, evil force. For the sin surrounds this family. Even Lars could not come to terms to understand it, he may have been adopted into the family, but there were secrets he did not know of because Lee had always made sure he did not get wrapped into the troubles, to let him have a carefree childhood. Sure the Chinese silver devil was not proud to keep it into the back of his head and let it die in the horrid memories he would not want to remember, but having to hear about the recent suicides of teenagers, young adults, and adults themselves there was no escaping it. Especially knowing that all of this was done by one deadly, evil, devil-possessed guy that so happens to be in the skin of his own nephew.

"What?" The Swede could not believe what he heard from Lee.

"Yes, that's what I said. This family have dealt with the devil."

Sure he was adopted and didn't know much, but this is something he never knew about. "How long have you kept this secret from me?"

"You didn't need to know." He calmly said.

"But you kept me in the dark about this." Lars explained, not happy about not being told about this.

"Its was for a good reason why I did this, I'm not proud of it, but I had to." Dragging the Swede into hell with him was the last thing he had on his own mind, even if he did not like it.

"Surely there could have been a better way of handling it."

"No, there is no better way. I thought there was, but I was not simply aware of the how bad it got out of control."

The fiend's twisted murder was bad enough to remember, which took an emotional strain on him.

**Stab wounds were shown onto the chest, and stomach as the fiend just looked down on Lee like vermin, with the bloody weapon at his side. There was no way this man was planning on ridding him. "You killed grandpa, why? Why did you do this?! He did nothing to you, nothing!"**

**"Why do you care? He knew too much about me, tried to use holy water to get rid of me." It taunted before cracking a smirk on its face. "You don't realize what is happening to this family, and yet you are guilty as much as they are. Simply pushing away the sin you'll remember," it paused, raising the knife at his throat. "One day, you'll be stuck in that denial life without knowing that you'll be covered in your blood. Dear brother, I maybe the one that will murder you, possibly in your sleep."**

**He could not believe it, the devil which lives inside, is ruining the family. It killed whenever it felt like it, just made people do things that they had no control over. Which may explain the oddly colored red eye only Lee just so happen to see on different occasions than everyone else would have. As the knife was lowered, the fiend left him to cower in fear.**

"That thing so happens to be even more destructive now than it was all those years ago," Leo mumbled, closing her eyes to calm herself down.

"You have no idea what kind of power its capable to perform, still I cannot believe it just decided to come back here."

"Do you have any idea of why it left the city like that those years ago?"

"I'd have to say...to get those who have fled before it could come to claim them."

The fear of many who went inside of the house and had to live with it til death, the ones that fled back to their hometowns in thought to believe it could not leave its grounds, had no idea not to be relieved of the terror even if you leave from where the evil had first started. An object being brought back that the evil had lied in, as the nightmares continued on its torment around the world, suicide rates climbed up in numbers along with murder/death rates. There was no escape from this, no escape from this horrible nightmare that continues to plague everyone's mind so swiftly til blood have been spilled.

"Do you see why? Why I didn't tell you? I was trying to protect you from it, protect you from being consumed in my family's sin," he sighed. "But I now know that I'm too late from keeping it from harming you."

"Yes, I tried to stop it from murdering.." Lars trailed away, the memory's still gruesome to the thought, "but I wasn't able to, and I bare this mark to remember my family's sin."

"Its not surprising to me, we all tried to keep it from ever coming back. Even when you came into our family, that fiend was so bend on introducing you to the secrets we bared that I knew eventually you were going to succumb to the devil's magic. Even if it would resort to different measures, like our brother and his wife." Lee sighed.

"Don't remind me. Its bad enough I have to know that, and for putting myself and Alisa in danger. Not only that, I just didn't understand why they did not know he was surely possessed."

"Hrm, who knows why. Maybe its was too much to bear after the doctors had said of taking him off life support."

The gang felt so much stressed, without no proof of ending this, there's no what telling that whatever it can be, it may end up killing off someone. "Is there any kind of way? Anything that may work on how to get rid of this devil from kill us and everyone else that has suffered from it? Please say there is one." Lili asked.

"I do not know for sure," he muttered, "something like that's highly impossible to get rid of. Especially with a devil that has been here for such a long time."

"What about priests? Surely they can do something about it, right?" Leo asked curiously.

Lee scoffed, "Those guys here didn't do so much of their job, trying to bless the house like it was possessed when there's a raging devil living there. I heard on the news that a few were hospitalized and one was dead." Gasps, minus Lars and Lee, filled the room. They knew what to expect when a devil stayed in the house that's been haunted in.

**Several priests stood outside of the building, wearing their robes as they held their staff watching the silent house with alert as they felt an ominous presence after they got a phone call about something evil was in the house, harming people. Unaware of the visitor showing off his fangs in anger while scratching away at the glass window, hissing.**

**"We have tried everything to this house, we hung up crosses in every place but they end up broken into two pieces, or it disappeared from the house. Used holy water but it was angered even more. Something is inside of it and we cannot get it out."**

**"Don't worry, we'll do something about this presence."**

**The floorboards creaked with every step, So far from what they have seen from being in the home, the wallpaper was ridicled with scratch marks, pictures that were hung were either flung against the walls with the frame being broken, or the glass cracked, behavior problems with the family's daughter. Lately for the past few months, she had been not herself, from hearing things at night to murder. She was found in the attic twirling a knife while staring outside of the window, looking down on people as they walked by. Apparitions of what seemed to be a fallen with horns protruding out from its head, glaring with hate before it disappeared, if not attacking them at first. **

**This was a good thing that the family had called, otherwise their daughter would have been ensnared by the demon's ways, lost without a cause. They made sure she was not here to be further ensnared and possibly used during the blessing, spending the night over at her grand-parents. But that didn't mean she was out of the clear of the possession, demons always seem to find a way to gain possession to the person they were manipulated before.**

**The priests started to bless the home while standing right by the steps, chanting altogether, a vase was thrown across the room against the wall, shattered into pieces. Objects being thrown, blood being found in the kitchen faucet running non-stop and all sorts of drops and splatters. Cabinet doors slammed open and shut violently, along with the bedroom doors, as the dishes shook, the beds thumped side ways left and right as objects continued to be thrown against the walls. As long as those priests kept on chanting their rituals, the more erratic things have gotten with the blessing, there was no end to this chaotic destruction that no one was able to pull off for a joke.**

**Something black, red and silver appeared in front of the chanting priests, slashing through the first one at the lower part of the stomach, eyes widen as the both intestines fell out along with the stomach and lungs before collapsing to the floor. The visitor had shown itself to the priests with such malice and hate to find others here to be such pests.**

**"Don't get in my way, maggot." It sneered.**

**"Who are you, demon?!" A priest demanded while pointed the staff at it.  
><strong>

**"I am he who dwells within."**

**"I command you to leave this place, leave in the name of God."**

**It chuckled, swiftly wrapping its fingers around the neck. "Your God? Your God?! Do you not see? I AM YOUR GOD."**

**It let him drop to the floor, if it didn't grab him once more and twisted his head and ripped it off from the body along with the spine still attached. It smirked before turning into a roaring laughter as it held the head of a priest as a prize for being so foolish and gullible. "Foolish humans..."**

Silence filled the room as the explanation of the priests' downfall of blessing the house turned deadly, knowing the house had absorbed the blood that was spilled from the death of the kid's parents to the priests that got in the way. This demon was quite deadly, and it sounds like there was no way to stop it from devouring the world into fear and despair.

Steve sighed. "This is going to be tough, avoid getting killed by it wherever you go and trying not to look like crazy."

"Guys stop. I know this is going to be tough and all, but we have to pull together. Have to be on close watch of this." Asuka didn't want to think about that, its best if they would try to keep alive and find other ways to rid the demon entity. "Can't the Vatican do anything about it?! I mean everyone around the world are dying from this thing."

"I can't say if they know about this problem, if not they won't do much of anything."

"Fuckin shit! Well they need to move their asses and come deal with this." The red-head muttered out.

* * *

><p>Lee remembered the words it had said after stopping him from killing another human while dragging Lars with him in the lines of murder as the others had left.<p>

**"Its a matter before time that even our 'brother' there will succumb to this. No matter how you try to protect him from me..."**

Can't let that happen, it just cannot happen. Something told him that a sacrifice will be needed since the years have passed. Hope that it isn't one of the family. Then a a voice from the past was heard.

"My, my, telling them about me again, just like my Swede uncle? Its no use, you and I know that, right?" Hairs stood in fright, knowing this presence is his demon of a nephew gazing at the back of his head with those evil silver eyes. "If I wasn't in such a 'happy mood,' I'd kill you now."

Lee shuddered. "I already know, what are you trying to gain out of this?"

"Hrm. I don't know, I really don't know. Blame the curiosity of humans who wander in the unknown, then become afraid of what they find out. Just. Like. You. And the family as well."

"It wasn't my fault! If you didn't come and offer something to my brother, or my father, none of this wouldn't happen...nobody wouldn't be dead right now."

He chuckled, "And that's my fault dear uncle? You know it wasn't. I'm merely giving out what is to be desired with a price."

"Leave."

"Aww, my uncle hates me now. That wounds me." It smiled. "One more thing...its that time isn't it? Another humanly sacrifice is needed, I wonder who would it be? You? Or Lars? Or perhaps your father?"

To Be continued...


	13. Hiatus

**Author's notes**

**Sorry guys, but this story's going on hiatus, I lost my stories due to a certain person using my usb like its theirs, everything I worked for is gone once again...again I'm sorry for this, til I come up with some ideas, it stays like this. I'm too mad that I lost everything again.**


End file.
